Two Virgins, One Backseat
by GEM1588
Summary: A Volkswagen Rabbit plus Jacob and Bella. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Just watched the New Moon trailer and have to give Taylor credit on the six pack abs (nicely done Sharkboy ;)). This one is for Team Jacob. **

**Be prepared, I'm a bit crude. If the word "cock" offends you - you might want to turn back now.**

**I'm estimating I'll drag this out - probably seven chapters (possibly more but that's up to you)**

**Enjoy**

**_GEM1588_**

* * *

_Sometime during New Moon...._

Jacob sat in the driver's seat of his Rabbit staring at the front door of the Swan residence. This was it. His one chance. He pressed his hand against the side pocket of his jeans and felt the bump of the folded note. He spent two weeks writing it. He'd even asked his sisters for advice. Tonight he would read it to Bella. Tonight she would have to decide once and for all who she wanted. Him or (snort) the other one.

He looked in the rearview mirror, doing his own personal inspection. He smiled first. Nothing in his teeth. Good. He tilted his head back to look up his nose. No boogers. Good. He cupped his hand over his mouth and nose. Breath. He exhaled hard. Yikes. He leaned over and opened the glove compartment. Half the contents spilled out all over the passenger side floor. _Damn It._ He leaned over further shoving everything back inside except the mints. He took a handful and shoved them in his mouth. He took a moment crunching loudly and then rechecked his breath. Better. But not good. He emptied the container into his mouth and began chewing again. He pressed his hand against his pocket once more feeling for the note. Ok. He thought to himself. I'm ready.

He got out of the car and walked up the driveway to the front door. He rang the doorbell then shoved his hand in his pocket, closing his fingers around the note. _She has to pick me. _

Bella answered the door with a smile. "Hey Jake" She smiled at him.

"Hey Bells. Are you ready to go?" Jacob replied with a smile of his own.

"I am" She said looking up at him. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Me too" He reached out his hand and was overjoyed when she took it and laced her fingers through his.

He walked with her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. She raised her eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. Once she was inside he shut the door. Turning his back discreetly he checked his breath one last time. Minty Fresh. Excellent.

He hopped in the driver's seat and Bella felt the car sink down. She turned and looked at him. He flashed her this big old grin, then started the car put it in gear and began backing out of the driveway. From the corner of her eye Bella looked over at her old friend. He had changed so much over the last year, it was hard to believe he was the same little boy who used to go on fishing trips with them. She was very nervous about tonight. Jacob hadn't specifically said anything, but she knew he was going to make choose between him and Edward. In her heart she'd made the choice a long time ago.

"You want to hear a joke?" Jacob asked as he glanced over at her.

"Sure" Bella smiled. Jacob's jokes were always terrible.

"Ok so, a human, a werewolf and a vampire are talking about inventions." Jacob began.

_Human, werewolf and vampire_ Bella thought to herself. _Very subtle Jake._

"The human says 'I think the computer is the best invention. Look at everything a computer can do. Our society would be lost without it'". He smiled at her. "Then the werewolf says 'I think the space shuttle is the best invention. We've been able to land on the moon and explore outer space.'"

Bella cringed, waiting for the punch line. She could only imagine what the vampire (i.e. Edward) would think the best invention was.

"So then the human and the werewolf turn to the vampire. 'Vampire' They ask what do YOU think is the best invention. The vampire takes a few minute before he answers. Then finally he says "A Themos" I think a Thermos is the best invention."

"A Thermos?" Bella said with a laugh.

"Don't interrupt my joke" He pretended to scold her. "He said 'I think a Thermos is the best invention. It keeps the hot things hot and the cold things cold. How does it know?"

Bella laughed. Not because the joke was funny, but because Jacob was. The boy was just so silly. How could anyone not love Jacob?

"Uh Oh" Jacob moaned. Bella looked straight ahead and saw the steam rushing out from under the hood. "I have to pull over" He said as he turned the steering wheel. They went off the highway onto the grassy shoulder. There was a noticeable THUMP as Jacob brought the car to a complete stop.

"That didn't sound good" Bella said softly.

"No. It didn't" Jacob agreed. He opened the door and walked around the car. Bella turned around in her seat watching him. She saw him frown when he got to the back of the car. He squatted down and all she could see was the top of his head over the trunk. She got out of the car and joined him next to the flat tire.

Jacob saw her concerned expression. "It's ok. I have a spare"_ Not a very good one. But it should at least get us back to her house._

"What about that?" She pointed to the steam that was still rising from the engine.

"I'll give it a minute to cool down before I check it. Hopefully it's nothing serious" He replied. _Because I swear if this piece of shit car ruins my night I am selling it for scrap._

Jacob opened the trunk and began empting all the random contents in order to get to the spare tire compartment. He saw Bella's eyes grow wide as he unloaded everything but the kitchen sink.

"Jacob, why do you have a bowling ball in the trunk?" Bella asked.

"Maybe I was thinking about a joining a league" He replied.

"A league? You've only bowled once in your life and it was bumper bowling!" She started laughing. "What is this?" She asked picking up a square piece of plastic. She couldn't believe how much crap he had in his car.

"That's ummm", He looked at the object she was holding and frowned. "I'm not really sure what that is." He admitted. Then with a shrug he removed the last few items.

Bella watched the sky growing darker as Jacob jacked up the car.

"Looks like it's going to pour" She warned him. "You better hurry"

"Aye Aye Captain Bella" Jacob gave her a salute.

She smiled and saluted back. He was her best friend. He made her laugh when no one else could. She leaned over behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you" She said softly as she pressed her head against his back in a hug, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

"You're welcome" He replied turning his head. "What do I get when I fix the overheating issue?"

Bella laughed softly. "I meant thank you for being my friend"

"Bella" Jacob stopped what he was doing and turned all the way around. "You never have to thank me for being your friend. I'll always be here for you. No matter what." _Even if you make the wrong choice_

Jacob finished changing the tire and popped the hood to examine the engine. Bella stood next to him looking at the array of wires and metal that somehow made a car work. He leaned over pulling on things and looking at other things. Then he laid down on the ground and looked underneath.

"It's starting to rain" Bella said as the first raindrops splashed on the grill.

"I just need another minute. I think I see the problem." Jacob replied. "You should sit in the car. There's no reason for you to get wet too"

"OK" Bella opened the passenger door and sat inside.

The clouds opened up and the rain poured down. Bella heard it pounding on the roof of the car. Moments later Jacob threw the door open and got inside. The car rocked with his momentum as he settled in the seat. He looked as though he just got out of the shower. Beads of water ran from everywhere.

"It's raining a little bit out there" He smiled as he wiped his face in his damp shirt.

"Ya think?" Bella laughed. "Did you get it fixed?"

"Almost. I just have to tighten one more clamp and then we'll be good. I'm just gonna wait for this rain to slow down before I go back out there."

Bella nodded.

They sat in the car for a few minutes in silence just watching the rain. She didn't want to be the one to start this conversation, but now that Edward was back it was necessary. "I think we should talk about us". Bella said as she looked over at Jake.

"I think we should" He replied in such a serious way it pulled at her heart. "Can I go first?" He asked.

"Jake, you don't have to.."

"I want to" He reached in his pocket. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about you and me and US"

Bella watched as he unfolded a piece of paper. She watched as it tore in his hands. "Oh Nooo" He said as the paper crumpled. "It got wet." His eyes met hers. "I had everything written down"

"Jake it's ok." She touched his hand with hers. "Just try to remember what you wrote"

He sighed, running his hands through his dark hair. "Maybe you should go first"

Bella took a deep breath. She'd be preparing her speech for a few days. She didn't need to write it down. "Give me your hands" She said simply taking both his hands in hers. She looked down at the dark skin covered in dirt and grease. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth that resonated from him. Even in the rain he was her sunshine. She was going to miss that.

"Jacob, there are so many things I love about you. I love your personality. I love that you make me laugh. I love that you are unpredictable and spontaneous. I love your generous heart. Every moment I spend with you I truly cherish" Bella looked into his eyes big brown eyes. "But.."

"Don't say it Bells" Jacob eyes broke away from hers to look down at their intertwined hands. "Please don't say it"

"It's important to be honest" She said ducking her head trying to look at his face.

"Let's be honest then" He looked up at her. She saw the sorrow on his face. "You don't have to change who you are to be with me. You don't have to _DIE."_

"I love him"

"More than your own life?"

She just nodded.

"I never had a chance did I?" Jacob pulled his hands away from her and leaned back against the seat. Even though a part of him always knew this was how it would end he wasn't prepared to hear her actually saying it.

"You'll always be my friend" She reached out for his hand again.

"You mean I'll always be second best" He pulled his hand away.

"That is not what I mean. Someday you'll find someone and you'll fall in love"

"Bella, I already have." He stared at her.

She felt her heart break a little as the tiny tear rolled down his cheek. Then suddenly she couldn't look at him anymore. The rain continued to pour down with no signs of slowing.

They were trapped in this awful moment and there was nothing either one could do about it.

"Do you want to hear something funny?" Bella whispered. She knew if she spoke too loud her voice would crack.

"Not unless it's you saying April Fool's to this entire conversation" Jake said as he slowly shredded the folded note all over his lap.

"I would really like to kiss you"

"That's not very funny at all." Jacob grumbled.

"I guess not." She turned her body sideways on the seat and looked at him. "But I just wondered what it would be like"

"I think that's the cruelest thing you've ever said to me." Jacob replied. "Especially since you know how much kissing you would mean to me." He sniffed wiping his nose in his sleeve. Then he brushed the shredded white papers off his thigh all over the floor of the car. "But I'll take it."

"What?" Bella sat up in her seat.

"I'm not going to miss an opportunity to kiss you"

* * *

**I'm not normally a write as you go author, so this is my great experiment. Chapter Two: "The Kiss" is in process right now and will be posted soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Jacob, you have blown me away with the love! Thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert and in their favorites! **

**So here's the next bit:**

* * *

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it though" Jacob shrugged.

"How did you imagine it?" Bella replied unsure why she would even ask that. She already knew the answer.

How does she think I imagined it?_ Maybe a little something like "Jacob, I love YOU. I was delusional to think that a 90 year old walking corpse with a five head and nice car could ever love me as much as you do. I can't believe I let that psycho stalker sneak into my room every night when you were there all along. Please Jacob, tell me you love me too. I don't want to be a fang banger – I want you!" At which point Bella would throw herself upon Jacob kissing him until neither of them could breathe. It would happen on First Beach during a beautiful west coast sunset and then the credits would roll "Happily Ever After" _Yeah it would be something like that. But Jacob didn't want to tell her about his hopes. Not now. Bella had made her choice. And it wasn't him.

"I wanted to kiss you as the beginning of something, not as the end." He finally answered as he looked up at her with his huge brown eyes. "Because you know that's what this is."

"It's not the end. We'll always be friends." She paused briefly to watch his reaction. "Right?" She added uncertain what was running through Jacob's mind. They had to stay friends. They just had to.

"Friends forever" He gave her a weak smile.

"Maybe we shouldn't kiss". She didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had.

"NO" He said firmly. "We should kiss. I think we both need_ closure". _Jacob felt his heart break a little as he said that. He fought past the pain and began leaning toward her. Bella ran her tongue over her lips in preparation of the big moment. Their one and only kiss. She had no idea why she suddenly felt so nervous.

"Uh, hold on a sec" Jacob pulled away and turned to look out the window. Bella shifted her weight back against the passenger door. _What the hell was he doing?_ She saw him lower his head and cover his face with his hand. _Aww, he's checking his breath._ Then she suddenly thought maybe she should do the same. She tilted her head down, letting her long hair cover her face while she discreetly covered her mouth and nose with her hand. She exhaled then inhaled quickly trying to assess her breath status. Seemed to be ok. But wait, Jake had a super sensitive nose now. _Oh no, what if he can smell it and I can't?_

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked. Bella's head shot up quickly. "Nothing"

"You were checking your breath, weren't you?" He said knowingly.

"So were you" She answered smugly.

"I'm Orbit Clean" He announced proudly. Flashing her the "dirty mouth, clean it up" fake smile from the commercial. Bella grinned in spite of the situation.

_Why did he have to be so dorkishly funny?_

Bella saw his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath.

"So this is it" He said as he started leaning closer. Bella didn't reply, she just moved toward him closing her eyes in preparation.

BEEEEEEEEP!

Bella jumped in her seat banging her elbow against the armrest.

"Shit!" Jacob clenched his fists angrily as he moved his arm off the horn on the steering wheel. "I am so sorry about that" He apologized._ IDIOT! _He berated himself.

"It's fine" Bella replied rubbing her sore elbow. She looked down and saw a small amount of blood coming from the tiny scratch.

"Aw, Bells" Jacob took her elbow in his large warm hands and examined the miniscule wound. "It's nothing" she replied with a smile. Jacob smiled back at her. For once her injury wasn't life threatening.

They were only a few inches apart, and Jacob let go of her elbow cupping her right cheek in his hand. She gently placed her hand over his and looked into the deep caring eyes of her friend.

"Bella" he whispered her name then swallowed tensely, his Adam's apple bobbing with the motion. He tilted his head and closed the gap between them. His heart thudded loudly with each passing centimeter. _I hope she can't hear that._ He thought to himself. But it wouldn't matter if she could, he couldn't stop the way he felt. He couldn't stop how his body responded to her being so close. And even if he could, he didn't want to.

Bella couldn't see him, but she could feel his warmth on her cheek, his hot breath coming closer and her own adrenalin starting to pump through her body. Her tongue slipped out slightly to moisten her lips once more. "Jacob"

The she felt the heat on her mouth as his lips met hers. His touch was softer than she thought possible for a boy with an animal inside him. The softness increased in pressure, not much but enough for her to know he wanted a response. She slid her left hand across his face catching the slight sandpapery feeling of stubble before accidentally poking him in the eye with her thumb.

"Ugh" He groaned not pulling away. But she did. "Jake, I'm sorry" Bella said as leaned back running her hand through her hair nervously. _Stupid Stupid Clumsy Ass! _She cursed to herself.

"I'm fine" Jacob replied. "See" He blinked his eye ten times as proof.

"I'm sorry I ruined that for you" Bella said with a sigh.

"You didn't ruin anything." Jacob said taking her hands in his. "In fact, you made it perfect"

"Jake" she began. _There was no way being poked in the eye made a kiss perfect._

"We could try again" He smiled uncertainly.

"Jake" she repeated. She only intended to kiss him once.

"Please kiss me again" he whispered with such sweet innocence, she couldn't tell him no. Keeping her eyes open Bella slid her hands slowly up his forearms. Her hands passed his elbows, reaching his biceps. His muscles flexed under her fingertips and she saw his eyes glaze over with affection. Rounding his shoulders she laced her fingers together behind his neck looking one last time into his eyes before focusing on his lips.

When the burning sensation rose in Jacob's chest it was only then he realized he'd been holding his breath. She'd touched his arms a million times, but never like this. Her hands were cool, but the sensuality in their motion was hot. When her hands neared his shoulders it sent a shiver through him. Now with her hands nested at the nape of his neck, her thumbs caressing him so gently, he couldn't focus on anything but the desire inside him. His breath escaped slowly as she looked into his eyes. When she dropped her gaze to his mouth, he realized he never loved anything so much in his entire life. Jacob moved his hands around Bella's waist. His eyelids lowered halfway as he took one last look at her mouth before touching it with his own.

While the first kiss had been soft and tender, the second kiss was deeper. Jacob's strong arms pulled her closer to him. So close in fact, the wetness of his shirt began to transfer to her own clothing. Bella didn't notice though, her only thoughts were of Jacob. The intensity of their kiss increased and she could now taste the mint on his lips. Her body melted as his hands roamed all over her back.

Kissing Bella was by far the best feeling Jacob had ever experienced. He heard her heart beat speed up and that boosted his confidence. He took a chance and slid his tongue across her lips, making sure to hug her tight so she couldn't easily pull away. Bella was always full of surprises and Jacob's pulse increased as her tongue made an unexpected appearance. His jeans suddenly felt tighter.

Bella unlaced her fingers and ran them through Jacob's dark hair. She opened her mouth letting his tongue sweep inside. _We're just friends_. She tried to tell herself as his warm slick tongue twisted around hers. She opened her eyes briefly to watch as him as he kissed her. His long eyelashes curled slightly at the ends. His russet skin was flawless. His innocence expression was so dear she couldn't help but wonder "_what if_?" Then his tongue sweep against hers and it seemed so natural to close her eyes and feel him instead of watching him.

With his heightened senses Jacob was aware of things that go unnoticed by humans. It wasn't just her heartbeat and adrenalin that increased there was also a slight release of what he instinctively recognized as pheromone. Not a lot, but enough. Enough to fill the wolf inside him with an almost desperate need. He could feel the vertebrae of her spine and the slight bump of each individual rib. He moved his hands over her tiny waist then over her hips. What he really wanted to feel was nestled against his chest. He moved hands upward slightly, the tips of his fingers reaching just under the hem of her shirt. Moving his fingers at a snail's pace, he crossed the boundary between the denim of her jeans and the flesh just above.

She felt his hot fingertips touching the strip of skin just below her navel, and it didn't seem as though they were stopping their vertical climb anytime soon. Bella's hands flew from behind his head, clamping down on both of his wrists.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as she pulled out of their kiss.

* * *

**Pssst Bella, He's sliding into second ; )**

**So in all honesty without my OCD outline I have no idea where this story is going (other than the backseat, of course). If you have any ideas or requests (the smuttier the better - lol) Or if you'd like to see this develop into a real story with an actual plot - let me know.**

**Chapter 3 - The Bra is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Jacob you are amazing. Thank you to everyone who has been reading. I will try my best to incorporate all your response going forward. I made this section a bit longer and a tad steamier.**

* * *

"I was kissing you" Jacob replied just as breathless.

"I meant with your hands" Bella clarified as she pushed them out from under her shirt.

"Oh" Jacob said sheepishly.

"You were going to feel me up, weren't you?" she continued.

"Well, uhhh" Jacob knew he was busted.

"I can't believe you would try that with me" Bella shook her head in disapproval. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in the passenger seat.

Jacob knew there was nothing he could do or say to make the situation any better. He turned to face the steering wheel, staring out the window at the pouring rain. _Nice one, Black. Damn pheromones. _

The rainfall drummed on the metal roof of the Volkswagon then slid down over the windows with the force of a waterfall. Bella tried hard to focus on the rain and not her anger. She never thought Jacob would pull a move like that. _Why couldn't he just be happy with a kiss?_ Her anger subsided as she thought about the feeling of his tongue on hers._ That was definitely one hell of a kiss. Edward doesn't kiss like that. Stop it_, _Bella_. She told herself. _You love Edward. Kissing Jacob doesn't change that._

Jacob grasped the steering wheel so hard his tan knuckles turned white. He couldn't stay in the car another second knowing that he just ruined his one chance with Bella. He reached down and pulled the hood release lever.

"I'm gonna work on the car" He muttered as he opened the driver's side door and went out into the rain.

"But Jake" Bella began to protest._ It's still pouring out there. _She flinched as the door of the Rabbit slammed loudly. Her eyes stayed on him as he walked quickly to the front of the car. He kept his head down shielding his face from the rain. There was a creak as the hood opened. Bella frowned as it rose up blocking her view. She regretted reacting the way she did. It's not like he actually groped her.

Jacob stared down at the loose clamp and the large puddle of coolant under the engine. _Shit._ He wiped away the rain from his face. It was coming down hard. His shirt was already soaked. He leaned over the hood and reached down to tighten the clamp. _I finally got a chance to kiss her._ _Why did I have to try for Boobtown? That was so stupid. It doesn't matter, after tonight she'll be with Him._ The thought of Him getting to touch her just made Jacob even madder. He twisted the clamp hard.

Bella tapped her fingers on the armrest. Should she apologize? No. Absolutely not. He was the one who crossed the line. So why did she want to go out there and give him a big hug? Why did she want to feel the comfort of his embrace? Because he was her best friend. Because she knew how hard this was for him. She reached for the door handle, and then hesitated. He was upset; maybe she should wait until he calmed down. _No I should go now. Maybe I should wait, the rain and... No I should go. _She pulled the handle and stepped out of the car.

The puddle just outside the door was at least three inches deep. The water seeped into her shoes. But she moved fast, hopping over it and shutting the door behind her.

"Need a hand" She asked as she stood only inches away from him.

"Bella, just wait in the car please" He didn't even look at her.

"Jake" she moved even closer to him.

"I'll be done in a couple minutes." He shifted to the side so they wouldn't be as close.

"Fine" she said through clenched teeth as she walked away. _Stupid Stubborn Werewolf_

Bella didn't realize how large the puddle was. She tried to lean over it and reach for the door handle to get back inside. Only her arm wasn't quite long enough. She considered asking Jake for help, but thought better of it. Besides it was just a puddle and her shoes were already soaked. She walked right through it sloshing up to the door.

Bella looked down at herself as she sat in the seat. Her hair was a sopping wet mess. Water oozed out from her shoes. Her clothes were wet, especially her shirt and the bottom of her jeans. She leaned down to untie her laces. Maybe she could at least wring out her socks.

_Why did she have to get out of the car? Why did she have to stand so close? _Jacob took his anger out on the small flimsy clamp. It split in half and fell to the ground just under the car. He stopped what he was doing and leaned his head on his forearm in defeat. _Fuck. Could this night get any worse? _He let the hood slam down and wiped his dirty hands on the wet fender.

She heard the hood slam shut and looked over the dashboard at Jake. He looked even angrier than when he got out of the car. He slid into his seat and ran his hands over his face in frustration.

"So you want the bad news or the worse news?" He asked.

"You can't fix it, can you?"

"It's fixable, if I can find something to hold the hose in place long enough to get back to your house"

"And if you can't find something?"

"Then I'll have to run back to your house and get your truck"

"Jake, it's ten miles back to my house"

"Trust me, I can run ten miles"

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait for the rain to slow down, and then I'll look through the trunk." He sighed. "Hopefully I'll have something useful in there."

Bella nodded and continued untying her shoes.

"What happened to you?" Jacob asked her as he watched the water drain from her shoe.

"There's a puddle right outside my door. I stepped in it. Twice" she admitted.

Jacob realized he was soaked too. He took his shirt by the hem and pulled it over his head. Balling it up he tossed it behind the passenger seat.

When Jacob leaned toward her, Bella realized he'd removed his shirt. She hated herself for staring at him, but since he became a werewolf his body was almost godlike.

"I have extra clothes, if you want to put on something dry" He said holding up a couple old tee shirts and two pairs of cut off sweat shorts.

"Thanks" Bella replied eager to focus on something other than his sculpted muscles. She took one of the shirts from him and held it out in front of her. There were large grease stains on it and a tear in the hem of the collar. The only good thing about its condition was the fact that it was dry. "Can I see the other one?" She asked. Jake handed her the other shirt which was in fact even worse. There was a gaping hole right in the center and stained arm pits.

The disgusted look on Bella's face made Jacob's blood boil. "Sorry they're not up to your standards. Normal people don't have a closetful of designer clothes." He snatched both shirts out of her hands and tossed them in the backseat.

Bella felt the fury building inside her. "Do you really think I'm that shallow? That I care about things like that. Because if that's what you think, then you don't know me at all."

"Don't know you? Bella, I know you better than you know yourself." Jacob shot back. He angrily took the keys out of the ignition and made a hasty exit. The door slammed so hard the car rocked.

_Oh hell no. He is not walking away from me. _Bella opened her door and stepped barefoot in the puddle. She slammed the door hard behind her and stormed along the shoulder. _Ow. Ow. Ow. _The gravel dug into the balls of her feet as she hastily tip toed to intercept Jacob.

Before Jacob got to the trunk he heard Bella's door slam. _What is she doing?_ He looked over the roof of the car and saw the top of her head. "Bella get back in the car!" He shouted at her.

"You think you can start a fight and then walk away!" She shouted back coming around the back of the car.

"Christ Bella, you're barefoot. Get back in the car!" Jacob reached her in three large strides. They stood behind the car in an angry face off as the heavy rain continued.

"You know what your problem is, Jake?" Bella shouted at him. "You can't stand the fact that I love Edward and not you."

"What do you want me to say?" Jacob shouted back. "You're absolutely right. I just wish you had enough to sense to see what a huge mistake you're making. But once you're a bloodsucker, you'll have eternity to figure it out."

His words cut deep. She was not making a mistake. She loved Edward. Bending down, she grabbed a handful of gravel and threw it at Jacob with all her might.

He took a step back in surprise as the tiny stones hit him in the chest. "You gotta be kidding me. Are you going to stick your tongue out at me too?" Jacob snorted. _She's throwing rocks at me. This is unbelievable. _He turned the keys in the lock and opened the trunk. He leaned over and began sifting through the contents

"We're not done" Bella said as she charged toward Jacob, brushing the wet locks of hair from her face. She yanked on his arm forcing him to face her. "If we're going to stay friends YOU need to get past this"

"No offense Bells, but I'm trying to get us out of here. Maybe we can continue this uplifting discussion later." Jacob pulled his arm away from her grasp. He turned his attention to the disaster in the trunk.

Bella squeezed herself between Jacob and the car. "THIS is more important" She yelled at him.

"Move" Jacob said as he pushed her to the side.

"NO" Bella stood her ground. Reaching up for the trunk she attempted to close it. She pulled it down forcefully. There was a loud bang as it hit the latch. It didn't catch and bounced back up against her palms. _What the hell? _She tried again with the same result.

Jacob couldn't help himself. He crossed his arms over his chest as the corners of his mouth curled into a smile.

"What is wrong (slam) with the God damn (slam) trunk? Bella shouted as she continued her futile attempts. She brushed the hair out of her face and panted hard. "Does anything on this car work right?" She exclaimed looking at Jacob. His amused expression angered her even more. "What's so funny?" She yelled at him.

"Allow me" Jacob said through his smirk. He turned the key and removed it from the lock. With his index finger he pressed down on the trunk. There was a soft click as the latch caught.

"oh" was all she could say before the smile broke through her angry demeanor. "That was kinda funny wasn't it?"

"Yeah" Jacob said as he started laughing. "Come here" he extended his arms and Bella pressed herself against him wrapping her arms around his body. Her cheek pressed against his warm chest. It was hard to stay mad at Jacob.

"So I think we should kiss and make up" Jacob said jokingly as he crushed Bella in a bear-like hug. He loosened his embrace only to find that she was still holding him tightly.

Even after he released her, Bella stayed as close as she could. It was the sound of his heartbeat. She didn't want to let go.

"Bella" Jacob whispered as he looked down at her clinging to him. He tightened his arms around her. _She's probably cold._

When he said her name it sent a shiver down her spine. She nestled closer to his warmth as he held her in his arms. _Jacob_ She thought to herself as she turned her head slightly to lean her forehead against his chest. Without thinking she pressed her lips against his soft skin. _What am I doing? This is not like me._ But she kissed him anyway.

_She's kissing me. Oh God what do I do?_ Jacob forced himself to stay perfectly still. He was not messing up again. He watched as her mouth moved across his chest. _Ooooo. Yeah._

She didn't care about the rain, her wet clothes or that she didn't have anything on her feet. Right now all she cared about was kissing him again. She tilted her chin upward and opened her eyes. When she did she saw him staring at her with a very puzzled expression. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. He just stood there staring back at her. Bella met his gaze, lowered her eyes to his mouth then looked at him once more.

_She's looking at me. Wait for it. Wait for it. There. That's it. Hell yeah. Black is back._

He lifted her off the ground sat her on the trunk of the car. Getting as close to her physically possible, Jacob pressed his lips to hers. Not even a millisecond had passed before Bella's tongue began circling his. Jacob's tongue battled her right back as he dug his fingers into her back. She responded by wildly running her fingers through his hair. They were both completely lost in one other as their tongues slipped past each other's lips and tangled themselves together.

A car passed by and honked loudly, bringing them a step closer to reality.

"Bells" Jacob panted as his mouth briefly left hers.

"Don't stop" Bella begged covering his mouth with her own.

_Don't stop kissing or don't stop…_ Thoughts of Boobtown raced through Jacob's mind. _I wonder if… NO. Don't do it Black. Control yourself._

"The rain." Jacob panted. "The car (pant) dry (pant)"

"Ok" Bella uttered breathlessly. Then she kissed him again.

_How do I get her in the car?_ Jacob could barely breathe let alone think. The only thing he knew was that he was not going to stop kissing her. He ran his hands down her thighs, gripping them just enough to wrap them around his body. He scooped Bella up in his arms, her ass rested on his forearm. Holding all her weight there he traced his fingers of his free hand along the back of the car. Following the curve of the quarter panel he turned slightly and knew the passenger door should be close by. It was hard to think about anything other than Bella's warm tongue swirling around in his mouth.

When the water seeped into his shoes he knew he must be close. She mentioned a big puddle just outside the door. Now where was the door handle?

Bella knew they'd gone far beyond the simple kiss, she originally intended to give him. In fact, she was fairly certain that they must have given the passing cars one hell of a show. The way he made her body feel inside, she really didn't care. She had her legs wrapped around Jacob letting him carry her who knows where. As long as he kept kissing her like this, it didn't matter if they were on her front lawn in front of her neighbors. She felt her back press against something cold and wet. Then the support of Jacob's arm disappeared from under her. She crossed her ankles around his back, pulling their bodies even closer. Jacob exhaled hard into her mouth. His hands suddenly clenched her ass and his hips thrust against her. She even thought she heard a soft growl.

_Oh fuck why did she have to do that? _Jacob had barely recovered from his B-town fantasy when Bella grinded her hips against his erection. _Breathe man, Breathe. _Jacob felt the primal urges rising inside him. _Calm down. Get the door open._ He slid his hand against the door frantically but couldn't find the handle.

"Bells" he gasped pulling away to take a quick glance at this side of the car.

There was something about the way he said her name. Bella tightened her grip around his waist and moved against him. She kissed his cheek then his neck. His body trembled and she felt him press against her again. _That means he likes it, right?_ She'd never gone this far with Edward. He never let her get this close.

_Holy fucking shit what is she doing! _Jacob's knees weakened as her mouth traveled down his neck. He thought he may have growled earlier, this time he knew he did.

He found the handle and managed to get the door open while balancing Bella with one arm. He lowered her so she was almost sitting in the car, reluctantly removing her legs from his waist. She kept her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her. His hand searched wildly for the seat lever as the rain fell heavily inside the car. He slid the lever and the seat reclined back. Bella broke the kiss to lie back and look at him. Her lips were red and there was a slight pink outline around her mouth from the kissing. Her chest heaved with each racing heartbeat. Her wet shirt clung to her and he could see the outline of each breast. She never looked hotter.

When she leaned back, Jacob was practically on top of her. He was completely soaked. Water dripped from his wet hair onto her clothes. His eyes were glued to her chest. She watched as his shoulders heaved with each breath. His half naked body glistened with the rain's moisture. His rugged appearance made her heart beat faster. Until this very moment she hadn't realized how beautiful he was.

"Jake" She was caught off guard as the entire seat slid back and Jacob climbed inside on top of her. The wind changed direction and the precipitation blew into the car with hurricane force. Jacob tried to pull his legs inside and shut the door. But there didn't seem to be enough room. She tried to move up in the seat, but it didn't seem to help.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Jacob cursed as he tried to contort his large frame to fit inside. His ass hit the dashboard and unless he hyper extended his knees, there was no way he going to fit. _Need a bigger fucking car._

"Bells, can you move your legs" Jacob said as he tried once again to squeeze inside.

"Where to?"

Jacob snorted in frustration. There just wasn't enough room for both of them on the passenger side.

"Don't move" He said to Bella as he got out of the car and shut the door. Bella watched as he slid across the hood of the Rabbit in Dukes of Hazard style to the other side. The driver's side door opened and he dove inside, coming across the center console and practically on top of her.

"Much better" He grinned.

Bella smiled back at him and ran her hand through his wet hair. _Jacob. _Her hand dropped to the back of his neck and she pulled him closer until their mouths were almost touching.

"Am I forgiven?" She whispered.

"Not yet" He said just as softly.

Their eyes closed and their lips met again.

Jacob wanted to be closer to her and so he tried again to lay on her. The emergency brake dug into his hip and the steering wheel held his thighs hostage. _Why did I ever buy this fucking car?_ His angry thoughts were washed away as Bella's fingertips ran lightly across his shoulders and down his back. As many times as he envisioned this moment, he never thought it would feel this amazing. Bella broke away from his mouth and ran her tongue over his ear. He felt her teeth touch the lobe ever so slightly. Her breath flowed into his ear "Jacob"

His hands made their way up from her hips over her sides and paused at her rib cage. She felt his thumbs gently moving back and forth just below her chest. His fingers pressed into her back. She knew what he wanted. "Bella" His lips pressed against her neck. His kisses were harder now, filled with desire. She turned her head to the side as he bit gently into her neck. "Bella" he muttered again and this time his thumbs managed to brush against the bottom of her breasts._ Oh Jacob. It all feels so good. But... Edward… _He was still on her mind. "Jacob, stop" she said reluctantly. His mouth left her neck and brushed against her cheek.

"Please stop" She said squeezing her eyes closed. _As much as I want to, this isn't right._ Jacob's wet hair pressed against the side of her face.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he partially sat up in between the seats.

"I. uh. I'm." She couldn't put it into words. For the first time she was beginning to question her devotion to Edward.

"My clothes are really wet" She managed, thankful for a lame but somewhat true excuse. Feeling like she had to show proof, she pinched the front of her shirt pulling it away from her body. When she released the material it snapped back against her skin. "Would it be okay if I changed into your dry stuff?"

Jacob watched as the damp fabric clung to her body, enhancing her beautiful silhouette. What he wouldn't give to be that shirt.

"Yeah, sure" He said reaching behind the seat. _Do I get to watch you change?_ His long arm stretched to the floor, bringing his body closer to hers. He rested his head next to hers, while he collected the clothes in his hand. Her doe-like eyes stared back at him. _What can I do to change her mind? To make her see me as something more than a friend. _

"Here you go" He handed her the pile of dry clothes.

"Thanks" Bella smiled at him. She unfolded the shirts into her lap, choosing the better one and a pair of shorts. "I'm just gonna" She pointed to the back seat. "Get changed"

Jacob sat in the driver's seat, giving Bella room to climb over the console and onto the back seat. "Ow" She winced as her knee hit the emergency brake. "Sorry" she apologized as she kicked the back of Jacob's seat. There was no foot room on either side and so she had to sit on her heels on the seat.

_Ok Bella, you have to figure this out, NOW._ She warned herself. She crossed her arms and pulled the bottom of her shirt up over her body. There was a thump as her arms hit the roof before they fully extended. _Oops._ She wrestled with the wet material as it covered her face.

When Jacob heard the thump he glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure she was alright. He almost laughed when he saw her tangled up in her own shirt. But what held his attention wasn't her clumsy antics.

It was her bra

It was white.

It was wet.

It was see though.

Her hard pink nipples stared back at him.

He felt a small twinge between his legs. He was pretty sure he just came a little bit.

* * *

**Please don't be mad at me! I'm writing as fast as I can. Honest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TEAM JACOB you are outstanding. As of today this story has something ridiculous like 2000 visitors. Thank you all for reading.**

* * *

_Don't Stare._ He told himself. How could he not stare? Bella Swan's nipples were in plain sight.

_Look away before she catches you. _Jacob warned himself. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to blink.

Once.

_Argh._ Bella growled in frustration. She leaned forward hoping that she'd have enough room to straighten her arms. She grasped the back of her shirt and managed to pull it over her head. With the bulk of the shirt covering the front of her, she straightened up and forward in triumph. She caught Jacob's eyes in the rear view mirror, just before he looked away._ Oh My God He was WATCHING me! _

"Jacob Black!" She shouted yanking her arm out of the sleeve and smacking the back of his head with her hand. Drops of water flew into the air from the contact with his wet hair.

"Sorry!" Jacob apologized as he turned around to face her. Not that he was sorry for looking. He was sorry for getting caught.

"What are you doing?" Bella cried out covering herself with her shirt. "Turn around" she ordered since he was staring right at her. She held the shirt tight against her skin. "And keep your eyes to yourself"

Jacob sat back in the driver's seat and closed his eyes. At least he had something nice to picture in his mind. _I saw Bella's boobs. Maybe this isn't such a bad night after all._

Bella turned around until she was facing the rear window. She hunched over keeping her chest below the top of the seat. _I cannot believe Jacob. Edward would NEVER think of doing something like that. He's a gentleman. _She pulled the enormous tee shirt over her head. It was long enough to be a dress. Bella turned around and tried to sit down. Both front seats were pushed all the way against the backseat leaving no room at all.

She leaned over the driver's seat to where he was sitting with his eyes closed. "Jake, could you move one of the seats up please? I have negative leg space back here"

Jacob sat up and leaned over the passenger seat, putting it back to its original position. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Thanks" Bella answered. She unbuttoned the top of her jeans then pulled the zipper down. She squirmed in the seat, leaning side to side trying to get the wet denim over her hips. The ass of her pants was saturated from leaning against the side of the car. It even began soaking into her underwear. Lifting her butt off the seat she slid the waistband down to mid thigh then pulled her knees to her chest to get her pants the rest of the way down.

"Hey" Jacob ducked as one of Bella's bare feet almost nailed him in the side of the head. "I wasn't even looking this time." _Though I would REALLY like to…._

"Sorry. There's not a lot of room back here" Bella replied as she bent her legs down trying to slip her jeans over her ankles. She folded the pants and put them on the seat next to her. Holding the shorts out in front of her, she realized they were much too big for her petite figure. She didn't bother asking, she knew Jacob wouldn't have anything smaller. She pulled the shirt down over her legs, it reached to her knees. That was long enough. It's not like Jacob hadn't seen her shins before.

"Ok, I'm good" Bella called out as she climbed back into the passenger seat.

"Whoa" Jacob put his hand up grabbing Bella's hip so it wouldn't hit him in the face. _She's not wearing pants. Ohhhh Yeah._

She plopped down in the passenger seat and smiled at him. "Are you going to change? Your butt has to be soaked from sliding across the hood."

"It's not too bad" Jacob replied as he stared at her bare legs.

"I know you won't get sick, but you really should put on something dry" Bella insisted.

Jacob was about to protest but the little voice in his head spoke loud and clear. _She wants you to take your pants off – why are you just sitting there?_

"You're right. I should." Jacob smiled. He took one last look at her legs before opening the car door.

_Why is he getting out of the car?_

Bella watched as Jacob moved the driver's seat all the way up and folded the back toward the steering wheel so he could climb into the backseat. His body was just too enormous to fit back there, but he crammed himself inside and even managed to shut the door.

_Holy Shit. There really is no room back here. _His head pressed against the ceiling. His knees dug into the front seats. Putting his arms out in a 'T' he was able to touch both sides of the car. Bella's smiling face appeared over the back of the passenger seat.

"You look so funny back there" She laughed.

"This thing's like a God damn clown car" Jacob stuck his foot between the bucket seats. "Can you untie my boot? I can't reach"

Bella continued laughing as she undid the knots on both shoes. "What size are these?" She asked as she pulled the gigantic work boots from his feet.

"Fifteen" Jacob replied grinning. "And you know what they say about guys with big feet right?" he started laughing.

"Yeah" Bella smiled shyly. "Is it true?" _Why did I say that out loud? It has to be true. EVERYTHING about him is huge._

"You want to find out?" Jacob pretended to unbutton his pants. _How awesome would it be if she said 'oh yeah' then climbed back here and gave me a hand job. That would be so fucking hot!_

"Jacob!" Bella gasped her face turning bright red. _I cannot believe he just said that. What has gotten into him tonight?_

"Relax Bells, I'm just kidding" _Not really. Feel free to put your hands down my pants anytime._

"Sure you were" Bella half smiled. _Should I call his bluff? _

"Come on you really think I'd just sit here and whip it out for you?" _Because you'd be 100% correct._

Bella's eyebrow rose critically. "I'm going to turn around now, so you can get changed" _Before you really do whip it out, Jacob. _

He watched with disappointment as Bella sat down in the seat and faced forward. He knew she wouldn't attempt to watch him change. He undid the button fly on his jeans and tried to slip them down. Realizing that he had no headroom, he tried to lean to the side. His long legs banged the back of the seats repeatedly while he struggled to get his pants off. _Jesus Christ. _

Bella jolted forward as Jacob kicked the back of the seat. "Sorry" he mumbled.

_What the hell is he doing back there?_ She refused to turn and look. She had a feeling a certain piece of his anatomy might be exposed. _I wonder if he's bigger than Edward. _Bella squeezed her eyes closed and shook the thought from her head. _It doesn't matter. I love Edward no matter how big or small he might be. But I hope he's not too small. Oh God, why am I thinking about penises? This is all Jacob's fault._

"OW" Bella covered her head rubbing the spot where Jacob had just kicked her.

"Sorry. I'm having a hard time getting my pants off" _I could use some help…._

Bella watched as his legs kicked in between the seats. "Jake, seriously what are you doing back there?" There was a loud thump followed by another loud thump. Then Jacob's legs were up in the air with his toes against the roof. Bella heard him grunting and straining. Curiosity got the better of her and she had to turn around to see what he was doing.

"Oh No!" She exclaimed covering her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Jacob had managed to flip over on his back and get his legs up in the air. However he couldn't quite reach to his ankles to pull his jeans the rest of the way off. He was trying to kick them off, but gravity kept sliding them back down his legs. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Bursting into laughter Bella climbed in between the bucket seats to offer assistance.

She stopped halfway between the front and back seats. She leaned to her right gripping Jacob's jeans with one hand and the back of the driver's side seat with the other. "Hold still" She told him and pulled his first leg free.

Laying there Jacob looked to the side, watching intently as the shirt rose up on Bella's leg every time she moved her arm. He resisted the urge to help it along with his hand. She leaned over again freeing his far leg. He sucked in his breath, hoping for a quick peek. But it didn't happen. The shirt was too long. _Damn it!_

"Here you go" She smiled dropping the jeans on his chest. She knew she should turn around and let him put his dry clothes on but her eyes lingered. _Don't stare at him. _Bella warned herself. _Edward. Edward. Edward._ She chanted trying to dissuade her wandering eyes. But she wanted to look at him. Jacob had such an amazing body.

"Guitar Hero?" His black boxers had the white logo all over them. Too bad they were so baggy. Bella bit her lip and turned around quickly. _I have a boyfriend. I love my boyfriend. _She exhaled hard and rubbed her hands on her lap. _Stop thinking about Jacob's man parts._

"It's a kick ass game, Bells." Jacob smiled inside. _She was checking me out._

"You know I'm not really into music or video games" Bella swallowed hard. _Maybe I could kiss him just ONE more time. You know for closure._

"You should at least try it" Jacob replied. "Maybe next time you come over we can play"

"Maybe" Bella replied. She heard him moving around again and turned her attention the hem of the shirt she was wearing. She folded the material accordion style, just to get her mind off the sexual thoughts she was having about him. _After all this time why now? _

She felt something wet on the top of her head. Immediately her hands brushed it away. She heard Jacob's laughter and saw it was one of his socks.

She bent over and grabbed one of her own wet socks. "I'm gonna kick your canine ass" she threatened throwing it at him. She began climbing between the seats again.

"Ow" Bella winced as her knee hit the emergency brake.

Jacob was waiting for her with her wet shirt. He tossed it at her head and while she was distracted he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She tried to push herself away from him, but there wasn't anywhere to go. She let her arms relax against his chest as his hands loosed around her waist. Suddenly they were both a little nervous about being half undressed in such an intimate position.

Bella moved her hands slowly down his body. As her fingertips brushed against him, she heard his breathing quicken. When she touched his stomach he tensed up and she felt something stiffen between her legs. She let her hands fall to the side, resting on top of her legs. She didn't look down; she just kept her focus on his face. He was staring back at her. His lips parted slightly allowing the heavy breath to escape.

The loud thud of Jacob's heartbeat was clearly audible, at least to him. His eyes scanned down Bella's body as she straddled over him. The shirt had ridden up exposing her thighs almost entirely. He loosed his grip on her only because he had no idea what to do. Her hands moved painfully slow down his body coming within inches of his half erect cock which stiffened to full salute instantaneously. With only the thin material separating them, he knew she felt it. They were locked eye to eye. Jacob knew this was the moment that could change everything.

Bella didn't know what to do either, so she ran her hands up his arms just like she'd done earlier. His toned muscles were frozen in place and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. His tongue emerged slightly, moistening his lips. She copied his action, running her tongue across her upper lip as her hands reached his neck. Gently fisting his hair she leaned closer to his mouth. Then she hesitated afraid to go farther, fearful of the emotions churning inside her. Every cell in her brain screamed at her to stop. A chunk of her heart told her that this was meant to be. Her entire body cried out in need, wanting the closeness she knew he could give her.

_  
_He could smell her breath. She was millimeters away from kissing him. _Why did she stop?_ He waited. He needed to know if she wanted this as much as he did. He knew he couldn't hold out long. _Kiss me Bella. _His mind shouted at her. She moved closer still not quite touching him._ Fucking kiss me already!_

Then at last her lips fell softly upon his.

But Jacob needed more than a soft kiss. Bella felt his warm tongue against her lips. _Oh Jacob_. She was too eager for this. For him. His touch. She shifted on his lap, feeling his warm body against hers. She ran her hands through his hair while allowing his tongue free passage through her mouth. Her body responded in ways she didn't think possible. It was Jacob all along, right there in plain sight. Why was she just figuring this out now?

Jacob slid his hands up her legs slowly; making sure his thumbs caught her inner thighs. He could sense her body's reaction and it fueled his courage. He took a chance and slid his hands further, over her hips around her waist and up her back. She moaned and squirmed on his lap over his erection. He felt his chest vibrate with a soft growl. His fingers touched the bra strap. One hook. Just one hook separating him from where he wanted to go.

Bella felt his large hands sweep over her thighs and hips. The sensation from his movements made her tingle in places that had never tingled before. They continued their climb up her back, where they paused at her bra strap. _He just doesn't give up_. His fingers traced a line above and below the strap. She arched her back against the feeling. Her hips thrust into him. Bella felt his hard cock between her thighs. A feeling she discovered was _very_ nice.

"Do it" she whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah" He gasped looking at her as though she may rescind the invitation.

"Yeah" she whispered back, her soft voice resonating in his eardrum.

With a quick pinch of his fingers, the hook was undone and his hands came around her sides. All those times his sisters beat his ass for practicing with their bras, was sooooo worth it. Slowly he slid his fingers under the wet bra.

Although Bella knew about his higher than normal body temperature, she wasn't entirely prepared for the heat that cupped her small breasts in their grasp. His fingers touched her so gently it almost tickled. His thumbs brushed against her nipples and they hardened in response. Giving in to her libido, she moved her hips against him, feeling his thickness between her legs. His low growl urged her to continue and she increased the intensity. Using her teeth she nibbled along the groove in his neck. His hands dropped to her waist, holding her while he thrust his hips against her.

While copping a feel had been great, Jacob lost all interest in foreplay once she started grinding and biting him. Grabbing her slender waist he held her in place, moving his hips to increase the friction between them. The pressure on his neck increased and he felt her tongue and teeth against his skin.

"Bella" he growled, inhaling her delicious scent.

"Jacob" she moaned running her fingers along his mouth. Her lips met his again, only to part swiftly making way for his tongue.

He slipped his hands under her shirt to the elastic on her underwear. He looped his fingers inside and pulled down, meeting resistance at her hip.

Her hands covered his, moving them back into place. She wasn't ready. She hadn't expected this to happen. She needed more time. She needed to think this through. Sex was a big decision. Not one she wanted to make tonight.

"Bella" He moaned her name. His hands fought against hers.

"Not yet" It was all she could say. She didn't want to stop, but she was afraid to move forward. Every time she pictured this moment, it had been with Edward.

"Please" he begged as their hips rocked together.

The heat increased between their groins, and Bella wanted so badly to just give into him. To give in to the part of her that cried out for him. But in her head Edward was there. Just like when he left her. Telling her to Be Careful.

Jacob's mouth was on hers again and those thoughts vanished from her mind, replaced by desire and longing. Her hands moved down his torso making their way down along his stomach to his boxers. The tips of her fingers reached his shaft much too quickly. She didn't remember feeling his navel. Tracing along his member, she realized he was sticking out over the waistband.

At her touch his body shuddered and his breathing hitched. His hips bucked quickly against her. The nights he laid in bed thinking about this and now it was finally happening. His arousal was close to its peak. He could feel her hand on him. Her fist curled around the head of his penis. "Wait" he gasped, but it was too late.

She heard him and was about to let go when the wet heat shot out against her hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" He apologized. _FUCK! I cannot believe I just did that._

"Did you just..." She couldn't even say it. _He ejaculated on me._

"I didn't mean to..." He continued his apology. _DUMB ASS. What were you thinking!_

"It's on my hand" She kept her eyes on his. _I have semen on my hand._

"I, I think there's another shirt somewhere" He stuttered anxious to remedy the uncomfortable situation.

"Ok" Bella slid back on his lap, keeping her eyes up and away from the disaster zone. The flashing lights pulling up behind the car caught her attention. "Jake" She gasped.

He saw her terrified look, and then noticed the flashing lights in the rearview mirror. _No fucking way!_

"Bella, please tell me your dad isn't working tonight"

* * *

**YIKES!**

**I'm halfway through the next section. Expect an update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Team Jacob - here's the next bit. **

_

* * *

_

_Please God kill me before Charlie does. _Jake and Bella thought in unison.

"He's on midnights" Bella replied frantically. "Where's that shirt?" She groped around the seat with her clean hand.

"Midnights. What time is it now?" Jacob replied as he too searched the backseat for something to clean himself up with.

"I don't know" Bella snapped. She tried to move away from him, but banged her head hard on the roof. "OW!" she cried out and immediately touched her hand to her head. THE hand. "Oh GOD!" She exclaimed pulling it away quickly. Locks of hair stuck to her palm and she felt a little sick. "God Damn It Jacob!"

Her angry words caught his attention. Bella was holding her hand out on front of her, angrily removing sticky strands of hair from her palm. He cringed._ Hope she doesn't slap me with that hand._

"Here" He shoved his jeans at her. "Use these" Bella wiped her hand on one leg of the pants then used the other to blot her hair.

Jacob grabbed his wet shirt and did his best to sop up the mess on his stomach. _I can't believe this is happening._ He kept an eye on the rearview mirror. The lights were still flashing, but no one had gotten out of the car. _How long does it take to load a gun?_

Bella almost handed the jeans back to Jacob when she saw the tag on the inside. Her stomach lurched as she realized they were _HER_ jeans. _I just wiped cum all over my jeans._ She climbed back into the front and plopped down in the passenger seat, quickly putting her pants back on. _My dad is going to KILL Jacob. And if he doesn't __**I **__will._

Jacob wished he had a roll of paper towels. The shirt was so saturated it couldn't absorb anything else and so he was basically smearing jizz all over himself. _Fucking great._ He grabbed a handful of clothes from the floor, quickly sorting them.

They both heard a car door slam behind them.

Bella pulled the jeans over her ass and buttoned them. She reached around her back and fastened her bra strap. She was breathing heavily as she knotted the shirt on the side, in hopes it would look normal at a first glance. She tried crossing her legs to make the stains less obvious. _Maybe Charlie won't notice. _

Jacob realized cleaning himself up was a lost cause. All he could do now was put on some clothes and hope for the best. He threw his shorts on, his legs banged against the seats.

"Knock it off" Bella said through clenched teeth.

He put on the tee shirt with the rip in the middle. And of course the rip was right over the wet spot. He quickly pulled his arms in and turned the shirt backward.

The windows were fogged up from them being inside so long. The white glow of the flashlight shined inside. There was a knock at the window and they both slunk down in their seats.

"Isabella Swan, It was nice knowing you" Jacob whispered sadly. _At least I got to touch her boobs_

"You too, Jacob Black" Bella crossed her fingers. _Maybe Charlie will just maim him._

"Everything alright in there?" The voice inquired.

"It's Sherman" Bella breathed a huge sigh of relief. "It's just Sherman"

"Oh thank God" Jacob folded his hands, bowed his head and thanked the powers that be for this divine intervention.

Jacob reached over and opened the driver's side door. Bella turned her head and looked out the passenger window. Hopefully Sherman wouldn't recognize her.

"Good Evening, Sir" Jacob said in his most respectful voice shutting the door behind him.

"Evening Son" Deputy Sherman replied. "Drove by earlier and saw the hood up. Got some car troubles?"

"Unfortunately. It overheated and one of the hose clamps broke. I was waiting until the rain slowed before trying to fix it."

"Mmmmmhmmmm" The deputy shined his flashlight at Jacob's face. The teenager winced at the bright light. Sherman reached out and took Jacob's chin in his hands turning his head sideways. "That's a nice hickey you have there"

"Um what?" Jacob put his hand against his neck._ Hickey. Oh Shit._

"Mind if I have a word with your girlfriend? Just want to make sure everything's ok" Deputy Sherman said as he reached for the door handle.

Bella heard the door open and looked over expecting to see Jake. Her face flushed when she met the eyes of Deputy Sherman.

"Bella?" He gasped in shock. "What the?" He looked over at Jacob then back at his boss's daughter.

"Good Evening Deputy" Bella waved weakly. _He's going to tell my dad. I know it._

"Bella honey, would you mind stepping out of the car for a minute so I can talk to you?"

Bella slid her feet halfway into her wet shoes. She opened the door and stepped into the puddle for the fourth time that night. She pressed her hands against her sides noticing the rain had stopped completely and walked around the back of the Rabbit to the Deputy's car. _Think of a lie. Think of a lie. Think of a lie._

He opened the passenger side door for her and Bella slid inside. She saw Jake leaning against his car with head hanging in his hands. Deputy Sherman slid in the driver's seat and turned to face her.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked removing a coffee mug from the cup holder.

"Just a good friend" Bella replied as she tapped her foot anxiously.

"Mmmmmhmmmmm" Sherman held the cup to his lips and took a long sip.

"He's Billy Black's son. We hang out a lot" Bella rambled. "We were supposed to see a movie, but then the car broke down and we've been waiting for the rain to stop so he could fix it and…"

"Rain stopped a half hour ago" The Deputy said with a smile.

"Oh" Bella said softly. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"He's treating you like a lady, right?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Absolutely" Bella nodded.

"Because if he's not, you can tell me" Sherman's eyes met hers.

"He was a complete gentleman" Bella assured the deputy. _Until he shot his load all over my hand._

"Okay then" Sherman set his cup back in place. "I'll be taking you home now. Think your friend might want a ride back to the reservation?"

"I'm sure he would" Bella replied happy to be off the hook.

"Watch this" Deputy Sherman smiled as he turned on the siren. He laughed hysterically as Jacob jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise. Bella found herself smiling too. She didn't think it was possible to catch Jake off guard.

Jacob pressed his hand against his chest. The siren scared the shit out of him. He wasn't sure how much more he could take tonight.

Sherman rolled down his window. "Get in the car son. I'll give you a ride home"

"Thank you sir. I'm just gonna lock the car first" Jacob replied as he opened the door of the Rabbit. He grabbed his boots from the backseat and slid his wet feet into them. He saw his jeans on the floor and took his wallet and keys out of the pocket. After locking both doors, he made his way over to the police cruiser. Deputy Sherman was holding the back door open. "Watch your head" he advised as Jacob ducked inside.

The ride back to the Swan residence was quiet except for Sherman's occasional slurping on his coffee mug. He pulled into the driveway at Bella's house.

"Thank you for the ride" She told him as she got out of the car. Jacob reached for the handle to get out so he could at least walk her to the door. But the backseat of a police car doesn't have handles on the inside. So he just waved to her as she ran up the steps.

Once she was safely inside Deputy Sherman opened the back door. "You can ride up front now."

Jacob's head was reeling from everything that had just happened. He knew he had to call Bella as soon as he got home. They needed to talk.

Sherman pulled into the reservation and Jacob gave him brief directions on how to get to his house. When they were about 100 yards away he stopped the car and shifted into park. Jacob glanced over at him nervously.

"So you and Bella, huh?" Sherman's hand grasped the top of his coffee mug.

"We're just friends, sir" Jacob replied.

"MmmmmHmmmm" Sherman gave him a questioning look.

Jacob pressed his lips together. He watched as Sherman took out his wallet and went through it quickly. His jaw dropped when the Deputy handed him a condom.

"I can't" he began as the red wrapper was shoved at him.

"You can and you will." Sherman replied. "Word of advice, if you want to live DON'T get Bella pregnant."

"We haven't…" Jacob swallowed hard.

"MmmmmmHmmmmm"

Jacob held the small square in his hands. _Sherman thinks we're having sex. He's gonna tell Charlie. Charlie will tell my dad. Oh this is BAD. This is VERY BAD._

"Goodnight son" Sherman said as he put his wallet away.

"Thank you for the ride, sir" Jacob said as he opened the door. He shoved the condom in his own wallet then raced toward his house. He had to call Bella.

Jacob ran at full speed covering the distance to his house in record breaking time. As his feet crashed against the wet ground, mud splashed against his tan legs. The house was dark so he knew his father must have gone to bed. He threw the door open and stepped inside the small house. He kicked the dirty boots off his feet and into the corner by the door.

The light snapped on suddenly and Jacob looked up at his father's angry expression. "Where the hell have you been?"

"The car broke down" Jacob answered weakly.

"What happened to your clothes?" Billy came closer.

"They got wet in the rain" Jacob straightened up and tilted his head to the side attempting to hide the love bite from Bella.

"Why are you standing like that?"

"I have an itch" Jacob scratched the opposite side of his neck.

"Come here" Billy motioned to Jacob with his index finger.

"Dad" Jacob protested.

"You have a hickey don't you?" Billy looked his son right in the eye.

"NO" Jacob lied.

"Jacob, please. I may be old but I'm not blind. Now come here"

With a sigh, Jacob leaned over and let his father examine his neck.

"Did Bella do that?" Billy asked as he looked at the fading bruise.

"Yes" Jacob said softly.

"Well", Billy released his hold on Jacob,"about damn time that girl came to her senses."

"You're not mad?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Over a hickey, no" Billy smiled. "But if you make me a grandpa, I'll get out of this chair and kick your hairy ass. Now go take a shower, you smell like sperm"

****

Bella kicked her wet shoes off and carried them into the basement. She opened the washer and tossed them inside. Then undressed and tossed everything she'd been wearing inside as well. She changed the setting to Auto Soak and then pressed start. She grabbed a clean towel from the laundry basket and wrapped it around herself. Her next mission was a shower.

In the bathroom she turned on the faucet, adjusting the water temperature as hot as she could get it without scalding herself. Stepping into the tub she noticed the water pressure sucked because the washer was running too. _Oh Well. _She grabbed the shampoo bottle and dumped a very generous amount onto her hand. She reached up and scrubbed the spot on her head where she'd touched her hair. She still could not believe he ejaculated all over her hand.

She washed her hair three times and scrubbed her hands four times. She stood at the sink squeezing toothpaste onto her toothbrush when she saw the tiny scratch on her elbow. A warm fuzzy feeling came over her. _Jacob._ _His sweet kisses._ Bella stuck the toothbrush in her mouth and began counting the brush strokes.

They went much further than kissing tonight. Would things be weird when they saw each other again? No. She told herself. It was always so easy to be with Jacob. The hard part was going to be sorting through the jumble of emotions she was experiencing.

She rinsed her mouth then added another glob of toothpaste to the brush. She rubbed the bristles along her molars. _I wonder what it would be like to do IT with Jacob._ Before tonight the thought never crossed her mind. _First, it would have to be someplace other than the backseat of his car._ Bella drifted off into fantasy land. His mouth. His tongue. _Oh Jacob._

"I think they're clean enough"

The voice startled her and Bella took a step backward, tripping over the bath mat. But He was quicker. Edward's strong arms held her steady.

"You SCARED me!" She said angrily. _Thank God Edward can't read my mind._

****

Jacob showered in under five minutes. Wearing only a pair of shorts, he raced into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He quickly dialed Bella's number. The phone rang four times before she answered.

"Hello"

"Bells, it's me. We have to talk. Sherman thinks…"

"Jake, I can't talk right now." She cut him off.

"Is your dad there?" He asked. _Had Charlie waited up for her?_

There was a slight pause.

"No"

Jacob slouched against the kitchen counter. "HE's there isn't he?"

"Jake, I'll call you back in the morning, ok?"

"Goodnight Bella" He hung up the phone angrily. _In the morning? I can't believe she's letting that FUCKER spend the night. __She's probably telling him what happened. I bet they're having a good laugh about it. I'm such an idiot. She doesn't like me. She never will. _Jacob walked toward the door, stripping his shorts off and tossing them on the floor. In burst of rage he phased and ran out the door toward the woods.

***

"Bella, what was that about?" Edward's concerned eyes studied her face.

"Jake's a little upset right now" Bella replied as the lump formed in her throat.

"It's alright, my love" Edward said reassuringly as he held her in his arms. "I know tonight must have been very difficult for both of you. But you were honest with him and that's what's important."

The salty tears spilled down Bella's cheeks as she pressed her face against Edward's shoulder. _Honest? I'm not being honest with anyone right now, especially myself._

"You should go home" she said pulling away from him.

Edward tucked her into bed and pressed his cool lips against hers. "Sweet Dreams, Bella" he whispered as he turned off the light on her nightstand. Instantly he vanished out the window.

Bella forced herself to wait exactly 3 minutes before getting out of bed. She turned her light on and dialed Jacob's number. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. Bella hung up in frustration. _I have to talk to him._

She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and her old tennis shoes. She grabbed her bag, went downstairs and out the front door to her truck. She turned the key and the engine roared to life. She hit the gas and flew out of the driveway on her way to LaPush.

She hit seventy on the highway. The old truck shook in protest. But she didn't care, seeing Jacob was the only thing that mattered right now. Her foot was to the floor and she was so focused on the road she didn't notice the flashing lights behind her. It wasn't until the siren blared that she bothered to glance in the rearview mirror. _Damn It Sherman! _She pulled the truck over and slammed her hands against the steering wheel.

"ISABELLA SWAN" Her father yelled as he slammed the door on the police cruiser.

_Fuck. It's Charlie. _Bella banged her head against the back window.

He stood next to her window and knocked on the glass. Bella rolled the window down slowly. "Do you have any IDEA how fast you were going?" He demanded.

"Fifty five" She replied.

"Try seventy three" Charlie crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's impossible. There's no way this truck can go that fast" Bella shook her head. "I think your radar needs to be calibrated"

"I don't think the problem is my radar" Charlie glared at her. "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I, I," Bella stuttered. "To LaPush" _It's not worth lying anymore_.

"Didn't you just spend the entire night with Jacob?" Charlie asked in exasperation.

"I have to talk to him" Bella sighed.

Charlie rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Bella, I don't want you bothering the Blacks at this hour"

"But it's very important" Bella pleaded.

"It's going to have to wait until morning. Now get in the car" Charlie said as he opened the door on her truck.

The Next Morning

After being out in the woods all night, Jacob was starving. He sat at the kitchen table with a mixing bowl full of cereal in front of him. He shoved the mixture of Captain Crunch and Cocoa Puffs into his mouth while he waited for his dad. He traced the maze on the back of the cereal box with the milky spoon and easily found the treasure. _If only it was that easy to get to Bella's heart._ Glancing at the panel on the side of the box he calculated he'd taken in close to 5000 calories of no nutritional value what so ever.

"Almost ready?" His father asked as he took one last lap around the room.

"Yeah" Jacob mumbled and lifted the bowl up with both hands. He downed the remainder of breakfast in three huge gulps.

His father shook his head in disapproval at his son's less than acceptable table manners.

"Let's go" Jacob said as he tossed the metal bowl across the room. It landed in the sink with a clang.

"Was that necessary?" His father said with more than a hint of annoyance.

"I'll clean it up later" The tall boy mumbled.

Billy Black glanced at his son several times while they drove to get the Volkswagen. Jacob remained slumped in the seat with his headphones in his ears.

"Want to talk about it?" Billy shouted so Jacob could hear him. He had no idea why Jacob was so moody this morning. _Teenagers._

"No" Jacob replied.

That was as far as their conversation went.

Billy dropped his son off on the shoulder of the highway. "I'll swing by on my way back from the diner. Hopefully you won't still be here" Jacob held up crossed fingers and went to work on his car.

He unlocked the car and popped the hood. Laying on the damp ground he quickly snapped the new clamp in place and tightened it. He refilled the radiator and double checked everything else. It looked ok. He walked around the back of the car and checked the spare tire. It was still holding on, hopefully it would get him back home.

He started the car and without thinking he looked in the backseat. Bella's shirt was crumpled in the corner next to his own. _At least you made it to Boobtown._ He told himself as he got out of the car to check for leaks.

For the moment everything looked ok, so Jacob turned onto the highway and headed for home. He looked in the rearview mirror at the shirt. He still had to tell her about Sherman. He could stop by and return the shirt too, since he was practically passing by her house anyway. _Stop rationalizing, Black. You know you just want to see her again._

He turned down her street and slowed down as he approached her house. The moment he saw the familiar silver Volvo parked out front was the same moment the Rabbit stalled out in the middle of the street. _NOOOOOOOO. _He screamed silently. _Please, pretty please. Do not do this to me. I promise I won't sell you. _Jacob pledged to the Volkswagen as he turned the key in the ignition. The starter squealed, but the engine didn't turn over. _Please baby, please. _He tried the key again with the same result. _Why does this shit always happen to me?_ Jacob tightened his grip and slammed his head repeatedly against the steering wheel. _Fuck Fuck Fuck_

* * *

**Don't lose faith in me. The backseat will be revisited in the next chapter. And I guarantee that a certain cherry will be popped by the end of this story. I think this might go a chapter or two past the original seven I anticipated. My muse is screaming at me to write violence! Hope you don't mind if a certain Glampire gets his ass kicked.**

**BTW - if you enjoy crude humor - Check out my story Walk of Shame. It's a Supernatural FanFic (not the you need to know anything about the show to enjoy the stories - as long as you know what a Walk of Shame is I guarantee you'll laugh at least once)**

**As always thank you to everyone who has marked this as a favorite or put it on alert.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love hearing your thoughts. It motivates me to continue writing this piece. This is probably the 30th draft of this chapter. I hope it makes the cut.**

* * *

Jacob sighed as he lifted the hood of the VW for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last twenty four hours. He looked down into the engine compartment at the starter. It was probably the only thing on this piece of shit car he hadn't replaced yet.

"Jake!" Bella called as she came out of the house. Jacob looked over and saw HIM following several feet behind her. "What are you doing here?" She inquired as she stepped out into the street.

Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down at his boots. "It's the car again. Is your Dad here? I might need a second pair of hands."

"I can help you" Bella offered with a warm smile.

"Bella you don't have to" Jacob glanced up briefly. "You have, um" he cleared his throat "a guest waiting"

"Let him wait" Bella rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"If you could sit in the car and try to start it when I tell you to" He replied as he bent over the engine.

"I can do that" Bella nodded as she walked behind Jake to get to the driver's side. She caught herself staring at Jacob's glorious ass as he leaned over the fender. _I hope Edward didn't see that._

She sat in the driver's seat and waited for Jake. Bella glanced over at Edward who was pointing to an imaginary watch on his wrist. _Get over it Edward._ _Alice won't care if we're ten minutes late._

BANG BANG BANG. Jacob pounded the starter with a hammer.

"Ok Bella. Try it now"

She turned the key and engine started to turn over. There was another loud BANG as the hammer made contact. The engine hesitated, but then began to idle. _Yeah Jacob_ Bella cheered silently.

Jacob slammed down the hood and opened the door. "Thanks for the help, Bella"

"Anytime" She replied as she got out of the car, sneaking another peak at his ass.

"I should go, you know before it dies on me again" Jacob brushed past her and shut the door. He tossed the hammer on the passenger seat.

"I'll call you later" Bella said as she leaned into the window.

"Yeah sure" Jacob shrugged.

"Because I need to talk to you" Bella said in a low voice.

_Yeah. I know. Probably should apologize for cumming all over you._

"Alright" Jacob nodded. "See ya later" He managed a smile.

****

That Afternoon

Jacob sat on the overturned milk crate plugging the leak in the flat tire. The hood of the Rabbit was still propped open. He'd needed a break from replacing the starter or else he was going to take a sledgehammer and bash the car to pieces. He looked at the spiral notebook that sat on the ground beside him.

Craigslist Ad  
For Sale or Trade  
I'm 6'5" 254 lbs and drive a 1981 VW Rabbit. Sad but true. I need something bigger.  
Call Jake for details

He heard the familiar rumble of the old Chevy engine. Bella. _I thought she was going to call._

"Hey Jake" Bella chirped happily as she skipped into the garage.

"Hey Bella" He replied noticing her joyous gait. _Must have had a nice day with the leech_.

"I washed your shirt" She held out the folded garment, looking around for a semi-clean place to put it.

"Oh, thanks. Your shirt is still in the car" He replied._ Probably shouldn't have just left it there. Oh well. Too late now._

"I need to talk to you" Bella rubbed the fabric of his shirt nervously between her fingers. "Do you have a minute?"_ How do I tell him I've changed my mind?_

Jacob stopped working and set the tire against the car. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees letting his hands hang limply between his legs. _Ok let's get this over with._ He looked up at her tiredly"I'm listening"

"I did a lot of thinking when I got home last night and ummm, I think I made a mistake" Bella began.

_Oh great. Now she's calling the best night of my life a mistake. I'm such a loser._

Bella fidgeted uncomfortably. "I guess what I'm trying to say is"

"I know. I know." Jake interrupted her. "You just want to be friends. I get it." He reached over for the tire_._

"That WASN"T what I was going to say" Bella was slightly annoyed. "Could you at least look at me?"

Jacob sighed, but did as she asked. _And the punch line is…_

"I was going to tell you that after a long sleepless night, I decided that I don't want to be a vampire." _There I said it._

"Could you repeat that?" Jacob stared at her his eyes wide. _No fucking way did she just say that._

"I want to stay human" Bella smiled at him. _Because of you_

"Bella that is the BEST news EVER" Jacob jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms around her lifting her two feet off the ground. "I am so happy right now" He spun her around in a circle. The momentum caused her legs to fly out hitting his makeshift workbench.

"Ow"

"Sorry, I'm just excited" Jacob set her back down on her feet. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"A certain friend of mine finally got through to me and made me realize there's more to life than Edward Cullen" Bella hugged Jacob.

"So how are you going to thank this friend?" Jacob asked, his heart racing in his chest. "because I don't think Hallmark makes a 'thank you for saving me from becoming a bloodsucker' card"

"Believe me, he's going to get MUCH more than a card" Bella whispered into Jacob's ear.

"How much more?" Jacob's heart skipped a beat. _Blow Job! Please say Blow Job!_

Bella's soft lips pressed against his. She felt his tongue sweep into her mouth and she hugged him tight. Jacob ran his hands over her small frame, past her hips and around to her ass. Bella moaned into his mouth. He felt her rise up on her toes to get closer to him.

"You know, we could uh" Jacob's eyes darted to the Rabbit parked beside them. Bella laughed. "You first" She watched as Jacob flung the door open and pushed the seat all the way up. "Come on Bells" He winked at her.

Bella climbed inside ducking her head. Jacob pulled her onto his lap, where she sat straddled over his thighs facing him. The butterflies in her stomach went crazy as she looked into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips against his. Everything about this felt so right.

Jacob held her in his arms, kissing her back with an insatiable need. Her hands massaged his broad shoulders while her small body pressed against his.

"Wait a minute" Bella pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Jacob paused to look at her.

"This" Bella leaned back and pinched his shirt.

Jacob glanced down at the faded black tee shirt. _What's wrong with my shirt?_ _There's no stains._

"Take it off" Bella said with a flirtatious smile. _Take it off you sexy beast!_

"Ok" Jacob's tongue ran over his lips. _Now we're getting somewhere._ He reached down and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up to his shoulders before he ran out of room. "I'm stuck" He said as his elbows thudded against the roof. Bella helped him navigate the shirt over his face before pressing her wet lips against his chest. Jacob shuddered with delight. There was a faint ripping sound as he hastily removed it the rest of the way. He ran his fingers through Bella's hair as she planted kisses all over his shoulders and then his neck. "Bella" He sighed, his hands working their way back up her shirt. "Can I take your shirt off?"

Bella stopped for a minute contemplating his proposal. After less than five seconds she nodded raising her arms slowly.

_Hell Fucking Yeah._ Jacob's hands rode gently over her skin. Bella closed her eyes as the cotton shirt covered her head. When she lowered her arms, Jacob's mouth assaulted her with kisses. He kissed her neck, moving down to her collarbone. His lips pressed against her bare shoulders sending a chill through her body. She leaned her head back as his tongue lapped at the base of her neck. Jacob's hands migrated along the thin cotton support she wore. Bella relished his every touch, moaning as his fingertips traced her nipples through the fabric. He lifted her up slightly, his large hands almost encasing her ribcage. She arched her back with pleasure as he planted hot kisses along the top of each bra cup. The tiny straps slid down from her shoulders.

"Can I?" he panted.

"What?" Bella mumbled lost in pleasure

"Take it off" he face pressed against her breast as he nibbled the bra.

"Oh yeah" she sighed anxious to feel his tongue against her.

_B-Town, here I come. _Jake ran his hands up her back to her bra strap. _Ohhh Two hooks. _He pinched the strap and heard the popping sound. _I am the Bra Master_. The garment fell from her body leaving Jacob wide eyed at the sight of her bare chest. Bella's face flushed as she tried to cover herself. She'd never been this exposed to anyone. Ever.

"Bella" He placed his hands over hers, lacing their fingers together "You are so beautiful" He whispered. The sincerity in his voice was evident. Her defenses melted and she let him move her hands. His deep brown eyes took one last look, before his thick eyelashes lowered and his tongue touched her breast. "Jake" Bella cradled his head in her hands as he timidly licked her nipple.

_Oh God does that feel good. _She sighed letting the sensation travel through her body.

_Boobtown: Population ME._ Jacob celebrated as he 'officially' made it to second base.

His tongue shyly explored the pink circle. The more laps it made the more pronounced the small bumps became. When he flicked his tongue across her hardened nipple Bella moaned. Jacob took her in his mouth sucking very gently. Bella thrust her hips against him while grasping his short dark locks. As he moved his head and began sucking on her other nipple, she softly cried out his name. His cock pulsed with arousal.

Jacob's mouth moved up her body to her collarbone, his tongue made its way up the side of neck. When he finally got to her earlobe, Bella could barely breathe. Jacob's mouth covered hers again as he massaged her breasts in his hands.

The pheromones began to fill the air and Jacob was all too aware of it. He thrust his hips against Bella, tasting her sweet flavor as his tongue circled hers.

"Bella" He sighed.

He held her delicate frame in his arms. Her hard nipples wet with his kisses pressed against his chest. Bella circled her hips over his cock and bit into the side of his neck. He was so hard it almost hurt. His hands went down the button of her jeans. With her hips in motion it was hard to get it undone.

"Not yet" Bella cooed in his ear.

"Please Bells Please" Jacob panted.

"Patience Jacob" She reached down for his hands and moved them back to her chest.

_Patience!_

_Patience = Torture!!!! _

But he wasn't going to push her. He was quite content running his tongue over her breasts and feeling her rubbing against him. At least for now.

Their foreplay continued until the orgasmic sensation began to creep up on Jacob. He fought it as long as he could.

"Bells, I need a break" He muttered reluctantly. _Please before I cum all over myself again_

"What's wrong?" Her hand slid over the bump on his jeans. _God he's big_

"ooh" He moaned as she touched him. "I'm getting close" Jacob buried his face in her shoulder. _Need to calm down. Hairy Armpits. Cankles. Camel Toes. Ugh. That's better._

"Ok" Bella held him in her arms, slowing her hips. She took a few deep breaths herself. Eventually she put her shirt back on and curled up against him. His fingertips ran up and down her back. His touch was so sensual.

"I have something else I want to talk to you about" Bella nestled closer to him.

"Yeah? Because I have something to tell you" Jacob suddenly remembered the events of last night's ride home.

"You first" Bella curled up against him.

"You gave me a hickey last night" Jacob chuckled.

"No I didn't" Bella examined his neck.

"Well I don't have it anymore. It healed. But Sherman saw it." Jacob paused. "And so did Billy"

"Billy! What did he say?" Bella was floored.

"He said, and I quote 'it's about damn time that girl came to her senses'" Jacob grinned at her.

"Billy did not say that." Bella punched his shoulder.

"He did. Honest" Jacob hugged her.

"Did you get in trouble?" She asked.

"Nah, he was actually kinda cool about the whole thing" Jake replied.

"You're lucky" Bella snuggled against him. "because if I came home with a hickey, I'm pretty sure Charlie would ship me off to a convent."

"He wouldn't send you away. He'd probably just lock you up for life" Jacob chuckled. "But don't worry, I'd visit you everyday."

"Gee thanks, Jake" Bella smiled. "I suppose those would be conjugal visits, right?"

"Of course" He kissed her head. "Oh and speaking of that.."

"Jake" Bella sat up and looked at him. She wasn't quite ready to discuss going all the way yet. There was still the small situation with Edward. Today when she was at the Cullen's, she'd given him a similar speech about staying human. He was thrilled. Together he and Alice began planning how they would all attend Dartmouth in the fall. She just went along with them, leaving out the WHY she wanted to stay human. And fortunately it never came up in the conversation. She was still working on how to tell him. A minor detail. She was definitely over the vampire thing.

"It's not what you think" Jacob replied digging out his wallet. "Sherman seems to think we're having sex. _I'm praying he doesn't mention it to Charlie._ Last night when he drove me home, he gave me a condom."

"You are SO full of it Black" Bella shook her head. "I do not believe that for ONE second"

"Go ahead, see for yourself" he handed her his wallet.

Bella opened the beat up piece of leather and looked inside. The contents of Jacob's Black's wallet included:

$37.82 (wrapped in a receipt from the junkyard)

His driver's license (with a BAD picture. Motor Vehicle is cruel to everyone, even Jacob Black)

His school ID (with an even WORSE picture. Pre-werewolf acne)

A Clallam County Library Card (for internet use, though unfortunately all the "really good" sites are blocked)

A picture of his Mom (Doesn't that just break your heart?)

A fishing license (Naturally)

A hunting permit (Do werewolves need one?)

An FOP card (signed by one Charles Swan)

A ticket stub to Transformers (because Megan Fox is a snappy babe)

And one condom (allegedly given to him by Deputy Sherman)

Bella took the condom wrapper out and examined it. Expiration date was good. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Jacob. He sat there with an enormous grin on his face.

"You know, it would be a shame to waste it" He commented, waiting for her response.

"You're right" She shrugged.

_WooooHoooo! I AM SO GETTING LAID!_

"You should give to Sam Uley. I'm sure he and Emily will put it to good use."

_Ouch._

"I think I'll hold onto it" He took the condom from her hand. "'Cause with a sweet ride like this" He patted the backseat of the Rabbit "and my stylish fashion sense" He gestured along his body. Bella's eyes went first to his bare chest then to the grease stained workpants and then back to his chest. "it's just a matter of time before you cave to my irresistibility" _At least I hope so._

_You don't have to convince me. I want to be with you. It's just happening so fast. _Bella wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You are irresistible, Jacob Black" She could see him absolutely glowing from the compliment.

"So you've reconsidered?" He ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm in the process" She winked at him.

Jacob held the red square in front of Bella's face. He waved it back and forth slowly. "You are getting very horny." He said a deep monotone voice. "You want to christen the backseat of a Volkswagen Rabbit." He continued the trace-like motion of his hand. "When I count to three, you will remove your clothing and say 'Jacob Black have your way with me'" Bella began to giggle.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"oooooh Jakie, have your way with me!!!" A voice cried out.

"What the hell?" Jacob exclaimed as he and Bella both turned to look at the intruder.

"In the backseat with a condom. Hell Yeaaah!" Quil rubbed his palms together, his sly expression clear as day. "Hope I'm not interrupting"

_ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! _Jacob bit his tongue to keep his thoughts in check.

"Excuse me" He said to Bella as he awkwardly climbed out of the car. He grabbed his fellow pack member by the shirt and pulled him out of the garage. Once they were outside, Jacob practically threw Quil across the grass. "What the fuck, man! That was NOT cool"

Quil turned his back to Jake "Mmmwah, Mmmwah, oh Bella, do I make you horny?" He teased, arms wrapped himself as he caressed his own back.

"Knock it off" Jacob punched him. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to come over, remember?" Quil laughed. "Or did all the blood rush to your other head?"

"Shut the hell up" Jacob shoved him playfully. "You were supposed to be here was two hours ago. What took you so long?"

"A Bring It On marathon" Quil smiled. "I need my daily dose of Kirsten."

"You need to keep dreaming." Jake retorted. "And I'm not trying to blow you off, but Bella…"

"Yeah Yeah" Quil smirked. "Just remember man, Bros over ho's."

"You'd do the same thing to me" Jacob shot him the finger as he walked back inside his garage.

"I want DETAILS!" Quil shouted as he began jogging away. _Cannot believe he's getting a piece and I'm not. I need to get my license. But I'm definitely getting a better car. Maybe a Buick Grand National. I'll run circles around his piss ass VW. We'll see who gets laid then…_

***

Bella was still sitting in the car, staring at the red square sitting on the seat next to her. Jacob climbed back inside. "I apologize for the interruption"

"It's ok." Bella smiled. _Thank God I put my shirt back on. _"What's Quil up to?"

"The usual" Jake shrugged. "Drooling over Kirsten Dunst."

"How can he watch that over and over? It's one of the worst movies ever made" Bella said with a groan.

"It's not like he's watching it for the plot" Jake laughed. _It's porn you can watch when your parents are home._

"What plot?" Bella snorted.

"Exactly" Jake put his arm around her. "Now wasn't there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" _Blow job_

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight" Bella ran her hand up Jacob's thigh.

"Nothing why?"

"This is Charlie's last shift on midnights for awhile and I was wondering if you'd like to stop by" Bella grinned devilishly. "There won't be any interruptions"

"YES" Jacob practically shouted his response.

"And bring that" Bella glanced down at the red package.

"Seriously?" Jacob squeaked. _SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX_

"Seriously" Bella bit her lip as she ran her hand across his groin.

* * *

**The next chapter is in process. I'd love to give a spoiler, but right now I don't know if I'm going to keep what I've written or start over. Either way, it will be up as soon as it's done.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK Team Jacob - I sat down to write the bedroom scene - but this happened instead. Crazy Muse O Mine.**

* * *

Jacob wiped as much grime as he could from his arms. That starter had been a bee-otch to replace. But at least it was done. He stood in the middle of the bathroom stripping off his clothes. He dropped them in a pile next to the bathtub so they could double as a bathmat. He looked down at his dick. "Don't mess this up for me. No cumming until I say so." He battled the shower curtain liner, ducking under the rod as he stepped inside. The water trickled slowly from the showerhead.

"DAD!" He screamed. "I'm in the shower" _Has to wash dishes BEFORE dinner. How does that make any sense?_

The water pressure increased and Jacob adjusted the showerhead until it was as high as it could go, hitting him in directly in the neck. Sometimes being so tall really sucked. He grabbed the bottle of 2 in 1 Men shampoo and dabbed a dime sized drop on his palm. Rubbing his hands against his scalp he smiled as he thought about his midnight plans. _Booty Call at the Swan Residence_ He laughed to himself in amazement.

After a quick rinse of his hair, Jacob grabbed the bar of soap. Running it over his body he worked up a thick lather. Since he was seeing Bella he made an effort to wash thoroughly. He scrubbed under his fingernails since they'd be visiting the Promised Land in a few hours. He gave his armpits and balls an extra round as well. While scrubbing between his legs, he had an epiphany. He should masturbate a couple times, so he could go longer tonight.

He looked around the shower quickly. When his hair was longer he used conditioner, which doubled as a handy lubricant. Seeing nothing on the small shelf, he pulled back the liner and stepped onto his dirty clothes. He took a single step and then squatted down in front of the sink. The water pooled on the floor under him. He opened the cabinet and looked inside. He had to empty it almost all the way out before he found what he was looking for. There was only a quarter of a bottle left, but it would be enough. He left everything on the floor and hopped back in the shower.

He filled his palm with the thick white liquid and reached for his cock. _Let's see who's the lucky lady going to be? _His mind quickly sorted through a half dozen of his go-to fantasies._ Ohhh I know. _Jacob felt himself stiffening as he pictured Kristen Stewart in his mind.

He leaned forward pressing one hand against the wet tile on the shower wall. Touching his index finger to his thumb he tightened the grip on his erection as he stroked himself. The water ran over his back, his facial features twitching as he heartily pleasured himself.

The sensation was creeping up again and Jacob increased the pace. His fingers clawed against the tile. After the session with Bella today, this was going to be a big one.

"umph, umph" His breathing was heavy. _Almost there. _

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Why is the door locked?" Billy called from just outside the door. "I need to pee!"

"ALMOST DONE" Jacob cried out.

"You didn't clog the toilet again did you?" Billy asked loudly.

_Christ Billy. _Jacob kept his hand moving frantically as he tried to finish.

"If you did I'd appreciate a warning. When it overflowed yesterday, I damn near drowned."

_Shut up Shut up Shut up. _Jacob tried to ignore him.

"And the kitchen sink is draining very slowly. I want you to take a look at it after dinner"

_Can't even jerk off in peace. _Jacob exhaled hard.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Billy said aggravated.

"ONE MINUTE" Jacob yelled. He managed a few more hardy strokes before he finally started to cum.

"You're not in there masturbating are you?" Billy pounded on the door.

"NO" Jacob lied.

He rinsed himself quickly and turned the water off. Grabbing the towel he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the tub. In his haste, he forgot to duck and banged his head on the curtain rod. It came out of the bracket and fell on top of him. Jacob thrashed angrily as the wet liner covered his body.

"Seriously, what the hell are you doing in there?" Billy shouted as he heard the commotion.

Thirty seconds later Jacob opened the door. Billy caught a glimpse of the shredded shower curtain and the scratch marks on the tile floor. "Were you washing your fur?" Billy held his arms out questioningly as Jacob stormed by him on his way to his bedroom.

***

Bella stood in the doorway and took a critical look around her bedroom. There was a lot of work to be done before Jake came over tonight. Her biggest concern was making sure the room did not smell like vampire. She stripped her bed, throwing the sheets in a pile on the floor. Tossed the pillows and their cases on top. Everything had to be washed. She looked at the assortment of cleaning products lined up along her dresser. Reaching for the Febreeze which she sprayed all over her mattress.

While she waited for the mattress to dry, she cleaned the rest of her bedroom top to bottom. She moved the chair He usually sat in out in the hall, and scrubbed the window sill. She scrubbed the floor and her furniture.

After putting a set of clean sheets, she fell onto her bed and gazed dreamily at the ceiling. _In less than five hours, I am going to tell Jacob that I love him. And then I'm going to SHOW him how much I love him._ The thought of losing her virginity to Jacob was exciting. She just hoped she wouldn't suck as a partner. Edward was the first person she kissed. Until today she'd never even been naked around anyone else. But Jacob loved her and hopefully he wouldn't be too disappointed with her.

She laid there wondering what to wear tonight. Regular clothes? Pajamas? She didn't own anything sexy, and even if she did she wasn't sure that she would have to confidence to wear it for her first time. Rummaging through her closet she realized that nothing she owned was worthy of such an event. She wished she could call Alice right now, but since she couldn't she'd have to settle for second best.

Grabbing the cordless handset she dialed the only other person she could think of that might be able to help her. Someone too far away for Edward to read their mind. The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hi, it's Bella. Do you have a minute to talk?"

****

Jacob sat at the dinner table with his father. His plate was piled high with enough food to feed a family of eight. He hungrily gulped down every last morsel while Billy watched in amazement.

"Do you even chew anymore?" his father asked in disbelief.

"Not usually" Jacob shrugged.

Billy shook his head and took his third bite of dinner.

"I'm done" Jacob took his empty plate to the sink.

"You can't sit with your old man and have a ten minute conversation" His dad glared.

The dishes clinked in the sink and Jacob dragged himself back to the table. "What did you want to talk about?" Jake asked as he leaned his head into his arm.

Billy leaned forward looking at his son. "I think it's time you and I discussed girls."

"Dad, we already talked about this – remember puberty?" Jacob winced. _NO! Not the sex talk. Oh God, I walked right into it._

"Yes we did. I remember very clearly how disturbed you were when you found hair growing on your balls"

Jacob lowered his head to the table. _I want to crawl in a hole and die_

"Now that your relationship with Bella has gotten physical, I think it's important that we discuss sex"

"I don't need to talk about it. I think I have a pretty good idea of things." Jacob clawed down his face. _This isn't happening._

"You do huh?" Billy said as he cut a piece of his chicken. "Why don't you enlighten me with your knowledge?"

"Wait for the right person. Use a condom. Don't kiss and tell." Jacob looked up at his father pleadingly. "Can I go now?"

Billy chewed very slowly watching Jacob squirm in his seat. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"Do you think you've found the right person?" Billy asked.

"Yes" Jacob replied as he bounced his knee under the table.

"Do you have a condom?" Billy loaded another piece of chicken on his fork.

"Yes" Jacob's foot tapped nervously. _Was that a trick question?_

"You do?" Billy looked at Jacob uncertainly. "Where did you get it?"

"A friend" Jacob shrugged. Telling his dad Deputy Sherman gave it to him was not the best strategic option.

"Well" Billy put down his fork. "If you ever need one, in my top dresser drawer there is a box. Take them as you need them. I'll keep it filled. No questions asked."

"Thanks, Dad" Jacob stared down at his fingernails. _In his dresser? Why does Billy have condoms? Oh God, don't even want to think about it._

***

"Bella who?" Rachel Black asked in confusion.

"Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter" Bella replied.

"Oh _Bella_" Rachel nodded "is everything alright? Is my dad OK? She asked nervously.

"Everything is fine. I just um, I need some advice" Bella choked out.

"You're calling me for advice?" Rachel glanced over at her roommate who had been giving her a curious stare. "I'm no Dr. Phil, but I'll try to help"

"You know Jacob and I are pretty good friends and um, things are getting, um my feelings for him.." Bella tripped over her words.

"Oh God. You LIKE my brother" Rachel covered the phone with her hand. "I need alcohol" she said to Violet who jumped up and ran for the fridge.

"Yes. I like Jacob. A lot" Bella smiled. It felt good saying that out loud.

"Well, you're in luck because I have it on very good authority he likes you too." _He's only called me everyday for the past two weeks talking about it. _Rachel made grabby hands at Violet who was hastily popping the caps off a pair of beer bottles.

"I know he likes me, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Bella began picking the fuzzies off her socks.

"It's ok for a girl to ask a guy out, Bella." Rachel said as she took the cold beverage in hand and began chugging.

"Oh we've already gone out." Bella told her. "What I wanted to talk to you about was sex."

Rachel choked on her beer. She felt the carbonation burn as it came out her nose.

"Rachel?" Bella heard a gagging sound on the other end of the phone.

"SEX" Rachel gasped through her coughing fit.

"Yes" Bella said nervously pulling a thread on her pillow.

"You want to have sex with Jacob?" Rachel was beginning to question Bella's sanity.

"Yes" Bella replied confidently.

"For the love of God WHY?" Rachel shook her head in horror, wiping her mouth and nose with her shirt.

"Because I'm in love with him" Bella admitted.

"Oh Sweet Jesus" Rachel exclaimed loudly. She set her beer down on the table. "Hey Vi, where's that bottle of rum? This conversation is going to require liquor"

***

"Goodnight Dad" Jacob announced as he got up from the couch.

"Are you going to bed?" Billy asked in astonishment. It was only nine o'clock.

"Yeah. I'm really tired." Jacob stretched and faked a yawn.

"This would have anything to do with Charlie working midnights, would it?" Billy eyed his son suspiciously.

"NO." Jacob lied. "I had a long day" _And hopefully a long night too_.

"You realize if he catches you, he will shoot you." Billy said gravely.

"I'm not going over there tonight." Jacob replied. Which technically wasn't a lie because after midnight it would be early morning.

"Goodnight Jacob" Billy turned his attention back to the TV.

Jacob went into his room shutting the door behind him and shoving an old three ring binder under the door to keep it from opening. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and looked for a pair of his special socks. He'd outgrown them a couple years back, but the material was so soft he decided to keep them around for 'personal' use. He reached far under his mattress and took out all twelve of his Victoria Secret catalogs he kept hidden underneath. Stealing them from his sisters had become a hobby over the years. He lined them up on the bed and paged through each one, carefully comparing his favorite pictures. Some decisions are harder than others.

After much deliberation, he made his choice and slid down his shorts. Covering himself with the sock, he began the one handed tango. Things went much quicker this time and he spilled into the sock in less than five minutes. _I better last longer than that tonight. _Jacob thought nervously. _Maybe I should do it again. _

He closed that magazine and opened the one of the others. A nice group photo this time. Variety is the spice of life. Jacob covered himself with the second sock and went to work.

He wasn't quite finished when he heard the tapping at his window. Angrily, he shoved himself back in his shorts and went over to the window. He lifted the blind with his hand, and saw the smiling faces of Quil and Embry. He wanted to kill them both.

"Busy" he mouthed, dropping the blind and then walking back to his bed. He dropped his shorts and reached for himself when he heard the tapping again. _What the FUCK!!_

He lifted the blind and partially opened the window.

"We're not interrupting are we?" Quil smirked as Embry's lips pressed together holding in his laughter.

"I'm BUSY" Jacob hissed.

"We have something to show you" Quil elbowed Embry who pressed a DVD cover to the window.

Girls Gone Wild, volume seventeen.

"Give me two minutes" Jacob shut the window. He hurried back to his bed hastily shoving everything back under the mattress.

***

"I don't need ice" Rachel told Violet as she poured the rum right into a large plastic Tinkerbell cup adding a splash of Coke for color.

"Who's on the phone?" Violet asked as she stuck her beer in her cleavage to pour herself a shot.

"Her name is Bella. She's in love my brother" Rachel took a huge gulp of her drink. "Ahhhhhh. Burns so good." She pressed the phone back to her ear. "You still there, Bella?"

"Yes" Bella replied.

"I'm gonna put you on speaker" Rachel told her. "My roommate Violet is pretty good at sex advice"

"And I'm pretty good at drinking too" Violet quipped throwing down the shot, then chasing it with the beer still stuck in her cleavage.

"Uhhh, Hi Violet" Bella's voice echoed as Rachel put her on speaker phone.

"Hey girlfriend" Violet said smacking her lips. "What I can I do for you?"

"I, uh, this is kinda hard, um" Bella stuttered.

"Just spit it out sister. Unless of course, you prefer to swallow." Violet slapped her hand on the kitchen counter, laughing at her own joke, while Rachel took another huge gulp from the purple fairy cup.

"It's going to be my first time" Bella confessed.

"NO SHIT" Violet commented pouring herself another shot.

"She wants to lose her virginity to Jacob" Rachel was dumbfounded. She emptied the contents of the Tinkerbell cup down her throat. "I need something stronger. Where's the tequila?"

"Rachel. NO" Violet grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Remember what happened last time"

"For the love of God, my baby brother is going to deflower that poor girl" Rachel broke free of her grasp. "Now where's Jose?"

***

"Give it back" Embry snatched the case away from Jake.

"I wasn't done looking at it" Jacob grabbed it back.

"It's MY turn" Quil yanked it out of Jake's hands and took off running. Embry and Jacob gave chase before tackling him to the ground.

"You're gonna break it" Quil screamed as he clutched the case to his chest.

"Whatever" Jacob gave him a wedgie.

"Hey!" Quil cried out reaching to pick his underwear out of his crack. Embry took the opportunity to grab the DVD from him.

"So where are we watching this?" Jake asked

"Sam's house" Quil replied as he stuck his hand down the back of his pants. "Christ Jake, that was like the King Kong of wedgies"

"Only the best for you brother" Jake replied as he snuck up behind Embry ripping the DVD from his hand and dashing off.

They arrived at the Uley residence moments later. The boys came in through the back door grabbing handfuls of popcorn from an enormous bowl that sat on the counter.

"SHHHHHH!" Emily hissed from the living room.

The boys looked at Sam who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's up with her?" Quil asked. As he double fisted from the bowl, dropping popcorn everywhere.

"Desperate Housewives" Sam replied with a groan. "And you better pick that shit up" He warned Quil.

"But what about this?" Jake held out the DVD and waved it in front of Sam.

"It's over in ten minutes. Then we get the TV. Think you can wait that long?" Sam laughed. "Let me take a look" He reached out for the case which Jake reluctantly handed over.

Embry and Quil were throwing popcorn in the air, trying to catch it in their mouths. Of course their hit: miss ratio was skewed heavily to the miss side.

Jake grabbed another handful of popcorn and joined them. Sam gave them all a dirty look. "You're gonna be licking that floor clean" They responded by throwing popcorn at him. Sam not to be outdone fought back.

"What are you DOING!" Emily screeched as she looked away from the TV.

Sam stopped mid throw. "You heard me, clean it up" He ordered the boys. He cautiously over at Emily who was giving him a disapproving glare. _Monkey see Monkey do. Some Alpha he is. _She thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the ladies of Wisteria Lane.

Jared and Paul came in next with a case of beer in tow. "Thank You" Sam declared as he used the counter as a bottle opener.

"It's all yours" Emily called as she tossed the remote at Jared. "I'm going to bed. Please don't eat everything. I would like to have breakfast in the morning."

"Alright, front and center gentlemen" Sam called as they migrated into the living room. "Tonight for your viewing pleasure we have Girls Gone Wildcourtesy of Embry and a very special selection from Mr. Jared Hill's private collection.

"Private collection?" Embry asked looking at Jared. "What does that mean?"

"You'll see" He replied taking a swig of his beer.

"We should watch this first" Paul held up Embry's DVD.

"Anyone object?" Sam looked around the room. "Ok, here we go" He took the DVD out of the case and set it inside the player. The door closed softly. There was a flicker of light on the TV then the standard FBI warning. The first few notes of music played. Quil jumped off the couch "YEAH BABY YEAH!" he exclaimed as he clenched his fists in excitement thrusting his hips repetitively.

"Sit your ass down, Austin Powers" Paul threw a pillow at him. "I can't see"

*****

"Bella are you still there?" Violet asked loudly over the clinking of liquor bottles.

"Still here" Bella replied.

"So what do you want to know?" Rachel asked. Bella could hear her pouring something in the background.

"How much is it going to hurt?" Bella asked tensely.

"That depends on how aroused you are." Rachel replied just before downing her first shot of tequila.

"And how big he is" Violet added tossing back another shot of Captain Morgan.

"He's pretty big" Bella informed them.

"Really?" Violet smiled "How big?"

"Like probably twice as long as my hand" Bella guesstimated.

"Lucky you" Violet mused. "What I wouldn't give to have a guy like that"

"I'm going to need therapy after this." Rachel commented as she poured another shot.

"So it's probably going to hurt a lot" Bella stated.

"Your first time and he's big – yeah not looking good for you – what was your name again?" Violet removed her beer and chugged.

"Bella. And is there anything I can do to minimize the pain?" She wrapped the string from the pillow around her finger.

"Get drunk" Violet replied as she set the empty bottle on the counter.

"I second that" Rachel added as she sipped her beer.

"I don't want to be drunk for our first time." Bella told them.

"Then use LOTS of lube" Violet opened the fridge and took out another pair of beer bottles.

"Lube?" Bella wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"Lubricant" Rachel clarified. "You can get it at a pharmacy. It's usually right next to the condoms."

"Lubricant" Bella made a mental note. There was plenty of time to make a quick trip to the drug store before Jacob came over.

"Ok. Next question. What do I wear?" Bella tapped her ankle against the mattress.

"I don't know about you, but I'm naked when I have sex" Violet gave Rachel a confused look.

"I think she means before hand" Rachel put down her empty bottle and reached for the fresh one Violet had just opened.

"I've found that black undergarments seem to work well for seduction" Violet giggled as she lifted the bottle to her lips. "Sometimes too well" She winked at Rachel.

"Black" Bella repeated as she got up and checked her underwear drawer. It was a disappointing sea of white and pink. She dug deeper until she found the black sports bra she wore for gym class. "Would a sports bra be ok?"

Violet shook her head. "You honestly don't own a black bra"

"Nope" Bella slammed the drawer closed.

"Unacceptable. You need to go shopping honey" Violet informed her.

***

"Austin Powers" Embry laughed.

"Minus the Mojo" Jared added. "Have you even kissed a girl?" He asked Quil.

"He kissed Maria Garrett in third grade" Jacob offered.

"Maria was just the first of many. These lips are magic my brother." Quil blew Jared a kiss.

"Your magic lips can kiss my magic ass" Jared shot back.

"Will you all shut up? I'm trying to watch this." Paul craned his neck to see around Quil's large frame.

"Yeah, cause you need to hear to see boobs" Sam replied.

"You want to see nipples? I'll show you some nipples." Quil pulled his shirt up and pressed his chest in Paul's face. Paul reached up and grabbed Quil's areola twisting it hard. Quil screamed in pain and punched the side of Paul's head. Paul twisted harder.

"Let" Quil punched him again. "Me (punch) Go (punch)"

Paul released his nipple but then grabbed him a headlock. Quil threw his weight at Paul tipping the entire couch over. There was a HUGE crash as Embry, Jake, Paul, Quil and the couch fell backward and slammed hard on the floor. Sam and Jared cowered in their seats as the entire house shook.

Emily came flying out of the bedroom wearing only her pajamas "What the HELL was that?" she screamed loudly. When she saw the four of them of the floor next to the over tuned piece of furniture she nearly lost her mind. "Jesus Christ! How many times do I have to say it – NOT IN THE FUCKING HOUSE! Next time you cocksuckers want to break something, do it at your own houses." The she turned and looked at the TV. "What's this shit?"

Sam stood up immediately and hit the power button so the screen went black. Unfortunately the soundtrack was still playing. "Um" Sam lowered his head and coughed. Guy code for "help me"

"Answer ME!" Emily demanded.

"girls gone wild" Sam whispered.

"WHAT!" Emily screeched. "Girls Gone Wild. I'll show you Girls Gone Wild" She grabbed a large jar candle that was nearby and threw it with fastball speed.

Embry, Jake, Quil and Paul watched in safety from behind the overturned couch as the candle missed Sam completely but nailed Jared in the shoulder.

"What the hell did I do?" Jared held up his hands in submission.

"Oh please. I know this shit is yours. Maybe if you got a real girlfriend you could give up your Naughty Nurses and Asian Schoolgirls."

"Don't forget my Dirty Debutantes" Jared winked at her.

"You are an absolute pig" Emily folded her arms over her chest. "I hope that couch IS broken, because that's where you're sleeping tonight" She shook her head at Sam before she headed back down the hallway. The bedroom door slammed hard shaking the small house once again.

"About time" Paul announced. "Help me flip this back over, Mr. Magic Nipple Lips" He said to Quil.

Sam drained his beer in one long chug. "You guys finish up without me" He said with a sigh before following Emily down the hall to the bedroom.

Jared got up and pushed the power button reviving the picture. Quil and Paul righted the couch as Jacob and Embry stood and watched.

"Maybe we should leave" Jacob said to Embry.

"Why?" Embry shrugged his shoulders.

"You did just see Emily freak out right?" Jacob scratched his head.

"She does that all the time" Paul snorted.

"She does?" Jacob was surprised.

"Maybe if you hung out with us a little more often instead of having your head up Bella Swan's ass, you might know that." Jared added.

"Speaking of Bella" Quil's evil grin spread across his face. "Guess who was in the backseat of Jake's car this afternoon?"

"Shut up" Jake looked around the room hoping no one heard Quil's comment.

"I don't give a shit" Paul answered. "Can we start this over? I think we missed some stuff" He said to Jared.

"Here's the remote" Jared tossed it across the room to Paul.

"You and Bella?" Embry gasped. "When did that happen? This morning you were all "she's with HIM" "

"Jake used hypnosis" Quil laughed. "You are getting very horny" He mocked Jacob's monotone voice.

"I didn't hypnotize her" Jacob shoved Quil. "She did a lot of thinking and decided that she wants to stay human."

"Awwww. How beautiful" Paul pressed his hands to his heart and batted his eyelashes. "Now shut the fuck up so I can see some tits."

****

Rachel sat on the couch with Jose and a shot glass on the table in front of her. She wasn't sure how much she drank, but she was sure her Philosophy paper was not getting done tonight. She could hear Violet giving Bella her famous lecture "Wetter is Better; Why cunnilingus is essential to the female orgasm". She wrote that as a research paper during freshman year. "Research" was a loose term for how Violet obtained the bulk of her information. That was two years ago, but guys (and a few girls) still called to see if she needed a 'research' partner.

Rachel's mind wandered away from their conversation and into her own thoughts. Jacob and Bella Swan. Rachel was still in shock that 1. Bella actually liked her brother and 2. Bella would call her for advice. She was hoping Bella saw her as a big sister or role model and not a complete whore – who knows what stories Jacob might have told her?

Jacob. Having sex. Possibly procreating. The thought was terrifying. Her little brother. The boy who just two summers ago, she'd caught with a mouthful of worms. Yes live worms. When asked what he was doing, he'd causally swallowed said creatures and replied calmly "Training for Survivor". The same brother who used socks in a way that should not even be discussed. The guy who spent weeks practicing so he could fart the National Anthem upon request, now had a girlfriend who was 'in love' with him. Just goes to show, that there is someone for everyone, even your gross little brother who used to pick nose and eat it.

She poured another shot of tequila. The old joke running through her head; one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, Floor. There was one piece of information she could share with Bella. She was hesitant though. Not because she didn't want to help Bella, but she just didn't want to explain how she acquired the knowledge. Rachel held the shot glass inches away from her mouth. "Jacob, you will be indebted to me for life" she muttered before she took her fourth shot of the night.

"Vi, give me the phone" She slurred as she walked back into the kitchen. "I have some privileged information for Bella"

Violet snickered at her roommate's drunken state, but asked Bella to hold on while she held the phone out to Rachel.

"Bella, do you really love Jacob?" Rachel pressed the phone against her ear.

"Yes. I do" Bella answered with a smile.

"Because I'm going to tell you a secret and you have to swear NEVER to tell him I told you" Rachel said in a very serious tone.

"I promise" Bella twisted the string harder.

"Ok" Rachel switched the phone to her other ear. "Have you ever seen the movie Varsity Blues?" Violet glanced over, a huge smile on her face.

"No, I haven't" Bella bit her lip.

"You're probably too young", Rachel frowned suddenly feeling old. "Have you ever heard of a whipped cream bikini?"

****

The end credits of GGW rolled. Paul and Jared watched with amusement as the youngsters shifted in their seats and pulled their shirts down over their laps.

"Alright Tepee Triplets, let's see if you can handle the REAL thing" Jared laughed as he opened the DVD player and swapped discs.

"Which one is this?" Paul asked as he grabbed a beer.

"Sizzlin' Latinas 2" Jared grinned.

"Very Nice" Paul nodded his approval.

"It's pornography?" Embry's voice was barely audible.

"We prefer to call it the Visual Arts, thank you" Paul replied sipping his beer.

"This is AWESOME" Quil shook with excitement.

"If anyone needs paper towels – get them now" Jared teased as he hit the play button.

Jake looked over at the clock. It was 11pm. He told Bella he'd be there by midnight. He glanced at the screen, then back at the clock. If he left at 11:30 he'd have plenty of time to run home, grab his bag and make it there on time. Besides, this would be educational. He needed all the help he could get.

From the very first scene, it was more graphic than Jacob had dreamed possible. While he tried to watch more for learning, he found himself getting more and more aroused. Especially from the girl on girl action.

Without a word Embry got up from the couch and hurried to the bathroom. Jared and Paul began laughing hysterically. "Don't forget to wash your hands"

Quil inched closer and closer to the screen. His lips parted slightly and his tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth. "This is awesome" he repeated at least twenty times.

Embry came out of the bathroom and silently resumed his position on the couch. "Everything CUM out ok?" Jared snickered.

"Shut up. I just had to pee" Embry replied.

Jacob eyes were nearly bulging out of his head. First, it was hard to believe that he was watching this. Second, HE was going to be doing some of this very shortly. He looked up at the clock and his stomach dropped. It was MIDNIGHT. _FUCK FUCK FUCK._

"I have to go" Jacob jumped out of his seat and raced to the backdoor.

"Bathroom's that way" Paul pointed down the hall.

"Should have grabbed some paper towels" Jared joked and continued to drink his beer.

"Can't believe Jake creamed himself" Paul laughed.

****

Bella looked down at the small red basket the hung on her arm. The contents included one can of Redi-Whip whipped cream, one jar of maraschino cherries and a can of coffee for her dad. She paced up and down the space just next to the pharmacy section of the grocery store, pretending to look at the shampoo display. The last item on her list was lubricant. It was just a few feet away in the neighboring aisle, but people kept walking by. The last thing Bella needed in this small town, where EVERYONE knew her (and her father) was to be seen in the condom aisle.

She stood in front of the display pretending to read the label on the shampoo bottle. _Lather. Rinse. Repeat. Oh, and the bottle is recyclable._ Trying to be discreet she slowly inched closer to the aisle and when she was sure no one was looking headed toward the center where the prophylactics were located. There were boxes of every color. She skimmed them quickly looking for a box that said Lubricant, keeping a wary eye on the both ends of the aisle.

Bella moved closer to the shelves and saw a few tiny plastic bottles the very bottom. Squatting down, she quickly grabbed one, stood back up and walked a few feet over in front of another section. She cupped the bottle in her hand, covering the label while she hurried to read the description.

"Bella?" The voice startled her and she turned around to see Sue Clearwater standing less than three feet away. She closed her fist over the small bottle and dropped her hand to her side. "Hi Mrs. Clearwater" She tried to sound normal. "How are you?"

"Managing" She replied giving Bella a very curious look. "Is everything ok?"

"Fine. Great" Bella put on a vibrant smile.

"Because if you need to talk you always can call me. We can talk about ANYTHING, and I won't tell your father" Sue took a box of tampons from the shelf. "Ok?"

"Sure" Bella nodded turning so she could hide the bottle behind her back.

"Well, I'll leave you alone" Sue nodded. "But call me – Ok?"

"Ok" Bella nodded as she wondered why Sue was suddenly being so motherly. She kept an eye on Mrs. Clearwater until she reached the end of the aisle and turned. _Whew, that was close._ Bella turned to face the shelf once again. Her stomach dropped as she looked at the contents of the display in front of her. Pregnancy Tests. _Oh my God!_ She quickly dropped the bottle of lubricant in her basket and nearly ran out of the aisle.

She went right to the Express Checkout. There was no one else in line. She unloaded her basket quickly, hoping the cashier would ring her up in a timely fashion and end this humiliation. She was never going to be able to look Sue in the face again.

"Bella Swan, look at you all grown up" Ethel Hayes smiled as she scanned the can of coffee. "You know I remember when you were born. Your mom brought you in here wearing the most adorable pink dress…"

Bella smiled politely as Ethel droned on about the past. Ethel and Edward had probably been born about the same time.

"Oh whipped cream" Ethel commented as she scanned the can and put it in the bag. "Are you making ice cream sundaes?"

"Yes" Bella nodded.

"Well, silly you forgot the ice cream" Ethel scanned the jar of cherries.

"We have some at home. Just need the toppings" Bella took her wallet out to expedite the transaction.

"Did you get this week's circular?" Ethel turned to the mess of papers around the cash register. "We are having a special on ice cream. Let me see here." She took the glasses that hung around her neck and slid them over her face. She spread the weekly ad out over the conveyor belt, tracing the various products with her finger. "It's Breyers" she continued reading with her finger. "Buy one get one free"

Bella fidgeted nervously looking down at the bottle of lubricant that had gotten pushed to the side. _Should I say something?_

"I know your father likes the Vanilla Bean" Ethel continued. "You should get one of those and maybe something for yourself. Do you still like Strawberry? Because I remember when you were about three.."

Bellla heard someone coming, turning her head over her shoulder she saw Sue Clearwater with a full shopping cart coming her way. "I think I will get some ice cream." Bella interrupted Ethel's flashback and hurried to the frozen food section. She made sure she took an extra long time choosing her flavors, hoping that Sue would be checked out and in the parking lot before she made it back to the register.

She walked at a snail's pace back up front and saw Ethel happily waiting for her. Thankfully Mrs. Clearwater was no where to be seen. Bella set the containers on the counter. Ethel smiled at her while continuing her story of the time Bella was three and dropped her strawberry ice cream cone…

Bella's eyes darted to the bottle of lubricant that was now almost under the candy display. _Candy! _She'd almost forgotten. Bella grabbed a handful of the red packages and the bottle. "These too, please" she said politely to Ethel who thankfully was so busy talking she was barely paying attention to the items. Bella paid for her things and took both bags out to her truck. _Next time it's Jacob's turn._

***

Jacob wriggled his large frame back through his bedroom window. He didn't bother turning the lights on, just quickly threw a change of clothes in his backpack. He was about to head back out the window, when he realized he should probably brush his teeth. Dropping his backpack to the floor, he removed the binder from under his bedroom door. He opened it slowly, peeking through the crack to make sure his dad had gone to bed. The lights were out but the TV was on, so he tiptoed around the corner to the bathroom. He turned the handle opening the door when he heard his father's voice.

"Rachel" There was a pause. "Rachel" Billy repeated in an annoyed tone. "I am NOT paying for therapy. Rehab, maybe but not therapy." There was another pause. "Rach.." Pause "Rachel, please it's after midnight."

Jacob shook his head. Rachel had a bad habit of drunk dialing Billy. Some of the stuff she told their father was, well stuff you shouldn't be telling your dad. The best part was she never remembered doing it.

He went in the bathroom and scrubbed his teeth trying to get all the popcorn kernels out. He even used mouthwash to freshen his doggie breath. He crept back into his room and grabbed his bag. He triple checked his wallet to make sure the condom was still inside. He thought briefly about sneaking into his dad's room for another one – Just in case – but he was already late, and couldn't even call Bella to let her know, since Billy was still on the phone with Rachel. Better just hurry and get his ass over there.

***

Bella glanced over at the clock, it was twenty minutes after midnight and Jacob hadn't called. She turned her head to the open window in her bedroom. _Maybe something happened… He would have called….Maybe he couldn't call…_ Bella's thoughts were all over the place trying to come up with a realistic excuse. She turned her head to look at the items sitting on her nightstand. _Jacob will be here. He loves me._

At 12:23 am the doorbell rang. Bella sat up in her bed._ Why wouldn't he just come through the window?_ She went downstairs to let him inside.

"Hi Jake" She opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Sorry I'm late" He apologized. "I was at Sam's"

"Is everything OK?" Bella wrapped her arms him.

"Yeah, we were" _Don't mention the porn_ "having a pack meeting, no big deal" Jake hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I was worried. You didn't call." She snuggled against him.

"I wanted to, but the phone was in use" Jacob caressed her.

"Everything is upstairs" Bella pulled away and took his hand.

"Everything?" Jacob's eyebrow raised.

"I hope you're hungry" She smiled at him.

Jacob smiled too as he let her lead him upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**I hope that was worth the wait. **

**The Bedroom is next. Promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**'The Bedroom' scene isn't quite finished yet, but here's what I have so far... **

* * *

Bella looked down her arm at Jacob's smiling face as he followed her up the stairs.

"You know me, I'm _always_ hungry" _Especially for you_

"I was counting on that." _I just hope I don't come off as an idiot trying to do this whipped cream thing._

She led him down the narrow hallway and toward her bedroom. Together they paused at the doorway and veered inside. The surprise in Jacob's eyes was quite clear as he surveyed the scene before him.

The room was dim, lit only by a single candle on the far side of her tiny twin bed. Its vanilla scent filled the small space with it's tantalizing aroma. Her IPOD was on her dresser and soft classical musical drifted from its speaker setting the mood. The bed's fresh cotton sheets were invitingly turned down and she'd taken one of Charlie's fluffy pillows to complete the setting.

_I can't believe what I'm seeing. Candles. Music. The Bed. This is it. It's really going to happen._ The butterflies rose in Jacob's stomach. As many times as he envisioned this very moment, now that he was here – his confidence was plummeting. _What if I suck at this? What if I cum in like ten seconds? Why didn't I ask Sam for some first time advice? Fuck. Too late now._

Bellla turned to face Jacob taking both of his hands in hers as she led him closer to their destination. She sat on the crisp linens pulling him toward her. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He sat down beside her and the bed let out a loud groan in protest.

"Good thing Charlie's not here" Jake commented after hearing the noise.

"Yeah, that wasn't exactly a stealthy move, Jake" Bella covered his hand with both of hers. _Tell him Bella. Tell him you love him. Oh God I'm nervous. And I have to pee. Why didn't I go before he came over?_

"I guess I should work on my Ninja skills" He lowered his head toward her. _Ninja skills? Geez, even Quil could do better than that._

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to practice" Bella leaned into him until their mouths were almost touching. _Should I kiss him first then tell him I love him or vice versa?_

"I certainly hope so" Jacob whispered as he closed his eyes and the distance between them. It had been less than twelve hours since they last kissed, but to Jake it felt like it had been forever. He reached for her tongue with his, but she broke away from their kiss.

"Bella?" His lips were barely a centimeter away from hers.

"I want to tell you something first" Her hands left his, tracing along his cheek.

"Ok" He leaned into her touch._ If she mentions the leech DO NOT freak out. Remain calm and seated. _

Bella slid forward until she could feel the heat radiating from his body. His hand inched across the mattress until it was completely behind her and his arm rested against her back. The kindred souls gazed into each other's eyes as the music slowed in tempo.

"Jacob when we talked earlier today and I told you that I wanted to stay human, I didn't tell you the entire reason behind my decision." Bella explained as she absorbed every subtle feature of his face. Committing it to memory. This was THE moment. The night they would both remember forever.

"I've known for awhile that I love you, but last night when we were together" She paused looking into his deep brown eyes. "I felt myself fall **IN** love with you"

At Last. She'd finally said it out loud. The words he'd dreamed of hearing for months now.

"Bella" Jacob pressed his forehead against hers. Their noses brushed against each other. "I'm in love with you too" He nuzzled the side of her face. "More than I ever thought possible"

"Jacob" she whispered in his ear. "I want you to be my first"

"And I want you to be mine" He whispered back. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his lap.

Jacob's warm mouth covered hers in a gentle kiss. Bella kissed him back just as softly. The pair embraced each other as they traded a flurry of open mouth kisses. Bella's arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her body against his. The tips of their tongues met and their kisses grew deeper.

Bella bit down lightly on his lower lip. She wasn't prepared for the growl that he emitted or tightness of his embrace as he crushed her against him. She released his lip only to bite his neck, eliciting another wolf call from him. She could feel his heart thudding in his chest as his hands roamed her body groping her through her clothes.

Jacob resisted the urge to throw her down on the bed and jump on top of her, despite the pleading cry of his inner wolf. _Stay in control Black._ And he was trying he really was, but they'd only been kissing and already he'd leaked a bit in his pants.

The song changed, meaning at least three minutes had passed. An acceptable amount of time before he began pulling her shirt up. She broke the kiss allowing him to get it over her head. He sat there holding her shirt in his hands, looking at her in her bra. He was still amazed that this was real. That He, Jacob Black was sitting here in Bella Swan's bedroom and she was letting him undress her.

Bella took her shirt from him and tossed it on the floor next to the bed. She ran her hands along the outside of his shirt feeling the taunt muscle underneath. "Your turn" She reached down and took the hem of his printed tee, before noticing the faint gray markings on the front were words.

"What does this say?" She pulled the shirt out so she could see it better in the dim light.

Jacob grinned. "It says "Well, let me give you a word of advice: Always bet on Black."

Bella smirked. "Is that so?"

He laughed. "It's a real quote - Wesley Snipes. Passenger 57."

"You're making that up" Bella tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"No I'm not. We'll have to watch the movie." Jacob slipped the bra strap down her shoulder. "In the mean time, I can assure you it's excellent advice"

"I think you're a little biased" Bella ran her fingers across his shoulders, tracing the ripples of muscle that had sprouted up almost overnight.

He planted kisses along her shoulder as his hands ran the length of her back. Her skin still carried the faint odor of soap while her hair smelled like strawberry. As his mouth moved down her sternum, she closed her eyes and blocked out everything except his touch. Jacob's senses were at their highest as the adrenalin began to pump through Bella's body.

"Can I?" he whispered in her ear as his fingers tensed around the hooks on her bra.

"Tonight you can do whatever you want" She sighed taking in the fresh scent of his hair.

"Whatever I want?"

She heard his breathing quicken. "Anything" she replied.

The bra fell off her body and Jacob lowered her to the bed, where he placed a knee on either side of her. He stared down at her half naked body. _Anything. She said anything! Where do I start? There's so much I want to do._

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at the vision above her. She licked her lips in anticipation of what he might want to do. Running her hands up his thighs, she got her first real glimpse of the long speed bump under his jeans. When she brushed against it he let out a deep breath. He laced his fingers through hers, pushing her arms over her head as he kissed her again.

The bed creaked again as Jacob shifted his weight. _Definitely will not be able to do this with Charlie around._

He kissed down her neck to the curve of her shoulder, continuing downward to her breasts. He kissed every centimeter before running his tongue along her nipples. Her faint moans of pleasure driving the raw urges in him wild. He continued his assault of her body with his lips, moving down her torso to her stomach.

Bella's hands busied themselves in his hair as his firey kisses descended toward her nether regions. Her muscles tensed up as a slight tickle mingled amongst the warm sensation rising between her thighs. She wanted nothing more than to spread her knees apart, but her legs were caught between his.

He slid backward on the bed until he was just over her shins. His face was just over where her legs met her body and the scent of her set the primal desire in him on overdrive. He stayed there taking deep breaths while continuing to press his mouth along her lower abdominal wall. Her hips moved slightly upward as her hands massaged his scalp. He could feel himself coming undone as her body emitted another blast of pheromone only inches away from his nose. He had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be able to last five seconds let alone ten.

Bella focused on her breathing forcing herself to relax. Trying to remember all the words of wisdom she'd received. Rachel had said the most important thing to do is Relax. Being tense makes it hurt more.

He'd idled right at her hips, running his tongue just above her pants ended. She heard his deep breathing and pressed down slightly on his head (Violet said that was a "universal hint")

"Bella" he pressed his face against the cotton material, biting at it with his teeth.

"Take them off Jake" Bella sighed.

He lifted his head, coming away from the temptation and inhaling the vanilla scented candle once more. He ran his hands between her hip bones feeling the tender flesh beneath her clothes. Jacob's fingers twitched eagerly as he pulled down the loose fitting flannel pajama bottoms she wore. She lifted her hips allow him to slide them down over her ass. The elastic was just at the top of her thighs, when he stopped in his tracks

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_

His cock pulsed and he felt himself cum.

He didn't even curse himself.

He couldn't even think.

He was in awe.

Not only was Bella not wearing underwear.

She was completely shaved.

"Jake" She said softly confused by the expression on his face.

He didn't reply in words, but there was a slight guttural noise.

"Jacob" she sat up on her elbows and looked at him.

He was completely fixated on the space between her legs. His one hand pulled her bottoms down further while his other hand tentatively touched her pubic region. He stuttered something she didn't understand and then muttered "bathroom" and got up from the bed.

"Jake" Bella voice wavered as she watched him leave the room. She sank back down against her mattress. _SHIT. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Violet when she said pubic hair and whipped cream are not compatible. Why did I shave?_ _He probably thinks I'm a freak. Great._

Bella glanced over at the nightstand where the items from her trip to the grocery store were hidden in the top drawer. First she grabbed the hair tie and pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail. Then she reached over and removed everything. Kicking off her bottoms, she sat naked on her bed trying to open the jar of cherries. She twisted and turned, but the damn lid would NOT come off. _Shit. _Maybe when Jake came back he could open it. She tore open a pack of candy and spilled the contents on the nightstand. Then she shook the can of whipped cream a few times before popping open the top. Bella aimed the can at her groin and pressed the tip down. There was a slight hiss but nothing came out. _SHIT._ She shook the can hard and tried again with the same result. _This is just not my night. _She lifted the can to eye level and quickly scanned the directions to make sure there wasn't something she was missing. _It's just freaking whipped cream. How hard can it be? _The directions offered no insight and so she looked into the tip to see if there was a clog. As she scrutinized the inside of tip her finger accidentally pressed against it and this time it worked. But she'd sprayed it all over her bed.

*****

Jacob shut the bathroom door and locked it. He leaned into the wall with his head staring down at the floor. _Note to self: DO NOT watch porn before hanging out with Bella._

He glanced at his pants, the dark wet spot obvious on his blue jeans. _Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. Fuck. Went through my boxers. _

He stripped himself of his jeans and underwear dropping them in the corner. He turned on the faucet and grabbed the hand towel wetting the edge. _Can't believe she was shaved. SHAVED. _He pressed the towel against himself. _AHHH COLD! _He pulled the towel away and tested the water again. It was a little warmer. _Come on, Come on._ He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the water to warm up.

It took about a minute for it to reach a decent temperature. He wiped himself off and threw the towel in the pile with his clothes.

He leaned on the sink counter and stared at himself in the mirror. "Come on Jake. Get your shit together. You can do this." He ran the water again, splashing the cool liquid on his face. He even slapped himself in the face a few times for good measure.

_Well look on the bright side Black, at least now you might be able to get past the ten second mark._

He looked around for his backpack and then remembered he left it in the bedroom. Jacob stood there completely naked wondering what the hell to do now. As cool as Bella had been about seeing him without a shirt all the time, he didn't know how she'd react to him strutting into her bedroom in the buck. Tonight was not the time to find out. He went for his clothes. The boxers were done, and the jeans, well he'd stupidly put the boxers on the jeans so now there was an even larger spot on them.

He looked around the bathroom and saw a large towel hanging beside the sink. Jacob grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist. At least he tried to. The damn thing wasn't long enough. _SHIT!!!_ He looked down at the wet hand towel. _Maybe if I tie them together somehow…._

*****

Bella picked her shirt off the floor and wiped off the bed. _This would only happen to me. At least no one was here to see it. _She held the can between her legs again, but at a different angle. This time the whipped cream flowed out generously. _Yeah, this feels weird._ She covered her chest as well, then set the can down and took a handful of the candy dropping it into the whipped cream. _Whew, done._ Bella thought about getting up and walking out of the bedroom, but then thought better of it. With her luck, she'd probably trip and fall down. She leaned back on her hands and waited for Jake to come back.

It took a few minutes before she heard the bathroom door open. Her bedroom door opened only a second later.

"OH MY GOD!" Jake and Bella exclaimed in unison as they laid eyes on each other.

"Why are you wearing the shower curtain?" Bella gasped.

"Is that whipped cream?" Jake gasped back.

Each of their eyes roamed over the other.

It was like slow motion, but Bella noticed the front of the shower curtain raise slowly. Like someone was inflating a balloon.

Jacob couldn't take his eyes off her. Bella Swan naked in her bed covered in whipped cream. _There is a God._

"Bella" Jacob panted playing with his fingers nervously. "You said I could do anything tonight and I'd_ REALLY_ like to lick you"

Bella felt herself blushing. The whole reason she'd done this was so he would lick her. She had no idea why she was suddenly so self conscious. She nodded her head and that was all he needed to see.

With two giant steps, Jacob had jumped on the bed beside her. It creaked loudly and there was jolt.

"Whoa" Jacob froze as he steadied himself. _That was close._

Bella looked a little anxious. "It's a bed, not a trampoline Jake"

"Sorry" He muttered as he scooped a finger full of whipped cream from her breast. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked it clean. Then his mouth descended on her chest.

Bella let her head drop back as she enjoyed the sensation. Her only thoughts were of his long warm tongue as he traced her body, lapping up the sugary topping. He took his time near the end, making sure every last bit was gone from her breasts. Jake brushed his hands over her erect nipples one last time.

Then he traced down her body until he reached the side of her hips. Jake ran his hand over her thigh stopping just before he got to the whipped cream.

"Bells. Um" He stared at his hand, then looked up at her face.

"What's wrong?" Bella's lip quivered. _It's the shaving thing. Damn It._

"I uh, never uh" Jacob's focus darted between her face and the whipped cream. "You're my first, um, experience with this and, uh, well, I" He paused. _Shut Up and Eat her already – she's fucking shaved and covered in whipped cream._

Bella's nerves began to take over. _What if he's one of those guys that doesn't like giving oral to a girl? _"You don't have to. I can just wipe it off" Bella leaned to the side, reaching for her shirt.

"NO." Jacob said firmly. "I want to. I really, really want to. Trust me." _I have wet dreams about this._

"Ok" Bella said slowly. _I am so confused right now._

"Just don't move. I left my wallet in the bathroom" He jumped off the bed and out of the room.

Bella dropped down onto her elbows. _His wallet. I.E. the condom. Ok. Phew. Deep breaths. Relax._

****

While Jacob was frantically sifting through the pile of his clothes, he quickly replayed some of the Sam and Emily moments that at the time, he wished he didn't have to see, but now they were coming in handy. _Thank you werewolf telepathy._

He pulled his wallet from his pocket and went back into the bedroom. Jacob stopped in his tracks at the sight of Bella. She was so beautiful, even without the toppings. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

He put the condom on the nightstand next to the can of Redi-Whip. Then climbed carefully back on the bed running his hands along her legs. Jacob slowly kissed her, traveling upward from her knees to her inner thigh. He took his first mouthful of whipped cream just below her hip. He let the foam dissolve in his mouth, and found that there was something hard left. He chewed once, and smiled.

"Skittles?" He asked looking up at Bella.

"Yep" She smiled back. Not having the guts to say "Taste the Rainbow" as was suggested by the drunken college roommates.

Jacob scooped another mouthful of whipped cream with his long pink tongue. Bella's stomach muscles tightened up each time he touched her. It was so new. So different.

When the whipped cream was gone, Jacob kept licking anyway. Bella looked down at the top of his head as his tongue ran back and forth between her hips bones. _Ok. This feels good and all, but shouldn't he be a little lower?_

Jacob kept his mouth on her. _Ok, she's not moaning uncontrollably. Damn. I must be doing something wrong. Alright forget the tongue – too complicated. Try your fingers. _He slid his hands to her inner thighs, and glanced up at her. She was half sitting up, just watching him. He looked down quickly and moved his fingers toward her center. Jacob ran his index finger down the fold. She immediately tensed up and her legs twitched. "Bells, you alright?"

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I was, um, going to, uh, my finger"

"oh" she relaxed a little bit. So he continued, trying to push his way inside her. She squirmed a little and when he looked up she was making a face. He stopped what he was doing and frowned. "I'm not doing too well am I?" _I suck. I suck. I suck._

"I think it's me." She pressed her lips together. "Maybe we could just kiss a little more." Jacob nodded and crawled up on the bed. "But first you need to take off the shower curtain toga, Jake."

"You don't think this is sexy?" He gestured to the 1970's era lime green and yellow striped fabric. "Bella when I wear this to parties, I can't keep the girls away from me."

"I'm sure Ethel Hayes is all over you" Bella laughed. "Just take it off." And he did, tossing it over the side of the bed.

Bella got her first full frontal view of Jacob Black.

_Shit, they're not kidding when they call it a third leg._

* * *

**Part 2 of The Bedroom is coming soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I watched Natural Born Killers just before finishing this chapter. I think its influence is apparent.**

_

* * *

__I mean seriously how is that going to fit inside me? _Her petite, size zero frame wasn't exactly built for something like that. Bella frowned. _This is definitely going to hurt. _

_She looks scared. Say something._

"Bella are you ok?" He asked.

She sat there staring at him. _Maybe I should have gotten drunk._

Jacob followed her gaze and realized she was fixated on his penis. He glanced down at his old friend who was standing proudly at attention. _She's staring at my dick. This is either VERY good or VERY bad._

"You're very… proportionate" Bella said slowly swallowing hard. _I can't believe I just said that. Of all the adjectives in the English language – I choose 'proportionate' – I am definitely a geek._

"Uh, thanks" Jacob replied. _Proportionate?_ _That's a compliment, right?_ "So, um should I kiss you again?"

"Yes. Definitely." Bella moved her eyes away from his groin and back up to his face. Jacob's body covered her like a warm blanket as his lips met hers. The bed thudded against the wall as their weight shifted, but they both ignored it and continued kissing.

Bella wrapped her arms Jacob's neck. The feeling of his hot skin against hers was incredible. She ran her hands through his hair, kissing him deeply. _This is much better._ She thought to herself. "Jacob" she gasped as she broke away to nibble on his ear.

Bella's skin was a few degrees cooler than his and it felt refreshing. The combination of whipped cream and his saliva had left a sticky residue which only excited him more. While she nibbled on his ear he opened his eyes just long enough to see the can of Redi-Whip next to the bed. _Maybe if there's any left…_ But his thoughts were interrupted as her sweet breath blew through his ear. "Bella" He began kissing her neck ever so gently. Keeping in mind that she didn't heal the way he did and if he left a mark Charles Swan would shoot him.

"Jake" Bella gasped as she writhed under him. She had no idea her neck was such an erogenous zone. The tingling sensation began to make a come back on her lower half. His tongue ran the length of her neck and then across her collarbone to her shoulder. Her body ached for him. She didn't care how big he was or how much it would hurt. She just wanted to be with Jacob. Her Jacob.

"Jake" she sighed again as her hand floundered for the nightstand. "I think you should put it on"

"Huh?" Jacob was half dazed, intoxicated by all the wondrous sensations.

"The condom, put it on" She whispered in his ear.

"oh, right" Balancing on one hand he easily reached over and grabbed the condom. He sat back on his heels and the bed lurched again.

"Careful Jake" Bella ran her hands up over his knees. Watching as he eagerly tore open the wrapper and removed the condom.

_It's slimy. _Jacob thought as he touched the small circle. He rolled it all the way out until it looked like a small penis. Then he put the base on the head of his shaft and attempted to pull the condom over his erection. He managed to get the thick rubber ring over the plump end but couldn't do much else. The rest of the condom hung from the tip like the line on a fishing pole.

Bella looked at him questioningly. She didn't know much about protection, but she did know the condom was not supposed to be hanging down like that.

Jacob tried pulling it down again. _GOD DAMN this thing is tight. OW. It actually hurts._

Bella saw his face twitch in pain. "Are you alright?"

"It's a little snug" Jacob grunted. He gathered the excess from the top and tried to slide it over the head with little success. _This is unfuckingbelievable. I can rebuild an engine, but I can't put on a stupid condom. What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Jake, I don't think it _fits_ you" Bella said sympathetically.

"It fits. It fits" Jacob insisted as he once again tried to cover himself. _I am getting this thing on my dick if it's the last thing I do. _After a few more minutes of struggling, he managed to get most of the condom over the tip of his penis, but only about an inch down the shaft. The rubber was bunched up and very uncomfortable. But he didn't care.

"Ok it's on" He nodded at Bella and then began to lean over her again.

"One more thing" Bella sat up and took the small bottle of lubricant from next to the bed. "I think we'll need this." She handed it to Jacob.

"What's this?" He held the tiny bottle in his large palm_. _"Bella, is this what I think it is?" He asked her in disbelief.

"It's lubricant." She tilted her head and looked at him. "You know how to use it, right?"

"Well, in theory" Jacob slouched over "I mean are you absolutely sure about this?" _I cannot believe Bella wants to have anal sex._

"Yes, I'm sure." She sat up pulling him into her for a long kiss. "I really want to do this with you"

"Are you sure about this, Bells?" Jacob looked down at the bottle again.

"Yes" Bella cupped his face in her hands. "But you don't sound so sure. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jacob kissed her soft lips. _I just wanted to have plain old normal sex my first time._ "I'll do whatever you want."

"I love you, Jacob Black" She kissed him again before laying back on the bed.

"I love you too, Bella Swan" He replied.

Jacob flipped open the tiny pour spout on the bottle and squeezed the liquid onto his index and middle finger. "Um, are you ready?" He asked hesitantly.

Bella nodded yes and moved her knees apart. Jacob's warm hands slid down between her thighs and a ripple of excitement went through her body. She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed along her folds. Then she felt his finger slip into her…

"JACOB!" With her heels dug into the mattress she straightened her legs and pushed her body as far away as she could go. There was thud as her skull slammed against the headboard.

"What!" He raised his hands up in surrender. "Are you ok?"

"Jacob" Bella's eyes bulged as she rubbed the back of her head . "That was my..." She paused. "sphincter"

"I know" Jacob replied through his embarrassment. "I thought that's what you wanted" _Where is the remote from _CLICK_ when you need it???_

"WHY would you think that?" Bella ran her hand through her hair.

"You hand me a bottle of lube, what else would I think?" _Scratch the remote. I want a Genie and three wishes._

"Jacob, there is more than one application for lubricant" Bella replied as calmly as she could.

"I didn't know that" He hung his head. _This is absolutely THE most humiliating moment in my entire life._

Jacob's face flushed a color she'd never seen before. And Bella realized she never loved anyone more. There was something so endearing about the little flaws and the misunderstandings. The imperfections that made him so _human._

She didn't say a word, just got to her knees and moved across the bed toward him. She placed her hand until his chin and lifted his face. Jacob's sad puppy dog eyes stared back at her. "I'm sor.." he began to whisper, but she silenced his lips with her own. Kissing him with the tenderness that only comes from true love.

She ran her hands across his sculpted chest over his rippling six pack abs and then down between his legs where she circled her grip around his erection. Moving her hand lightly up and down. He exhaled hard into her mouth as his body trembled. His tongue lashed wildly through her mouth as he let out a low moan. His hands raked along her back. She kept her fist moving steadily, not exactly sure what she was doing but he seemed to be enjoying it.

Jacob was relieved he was sitting down because the instant she began stroking him, he probably would have fallen over. The earlier humiliation was already gone from his mind. He slid his hand up between her legs and the moisture leaked over his fingers. _She's wet. Finally. Thank You!!!! _He traced along the soft bare flesh between her legs. His digits rubbed between her folds sending a trembling pulse through the sensitive nerves. Bella gasped at the unexpected sensation. Jacob moved his fingers again sliding one of them inside her. She relaxed her grip on his manhood and collapsed forward against him with a heavy breath.

"Bells"

"Don't stop"

Jacob continued to stimulate her feeling the moist heat against the palm of his hand. The horny wolf inside the teenage boy was screaming at him to act on his most primal urge. And fortunately his partner could sense that.

"Jake" Bella panted. "I want you on top of me"

"uh huh" He wrapped his free arm around her and lowered her to the bed. She released her hold on his manhood and wrapped both arms around him. He began circling his finger inside her while Bella ravaged him with kisses. _About damn time I did something right._

Bella pulled away from him and ran her hands through his hair. "I think I'm ready" her tongue darted across her succulent red lips.

"Alright" Jacob moved removed his hand and leaned on both elbows, so his body completely covered hers. He wiggled his hips until he was centered between her thighs and then slowly thrust forward.

Bella could feel his erection rub against her and she straddled her legs as far apart as they would go. She clung to his shoulders as his pelvis moved forward. There was pressure, lots of it but it didn't feel like he was getting inside her. She tilted her hips hoping it would help, when his cock slipped up and onto her abdomen.

"Sorry" he muttered quickly correcting his hips and trying again. This time he leaned to the side and grasped himself while trying to thrust. He knew he was in the right place, but he just couldn't get it inside. He let go of himself and pressed one of his fingers into her, watching as she sighed with pleasure. _It's not rocket science, Jake. _He added a second finger and Bella's eyes opened wide. Jacob felt her insides tightened around his fingers. _She just had an orgasm! YES!!!_

"Jake, stop for a second" Bella squeezed her eyes closed and forced herself to relax. Whatever he just did was a bit uncomfortable and she felt herself tensing up in preparation for the discomfort she knew would follow.

"Bells" he said with a huge grin. "Did you just have an orgasm?"

"I don't think so." Bella replied. _I hope not. The way everyone talks about it, it has to feel better than that._

"aw" He frowned. _I just want to make her feel as good as she makes me feel._

"just keep going"

"Ok" He removed his fingers and aimed himself one more time. With the tip lined up he pressed again and felt her start to give slightly.

Bella kept her eyes closed and focused on breathing. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate him and it nearly made her eyes water. She gripped his broad shoulders tightly as he slowly inched his way inside her.

Jacob could see the discomfort in her face. "Should I stop?" He asked even though every cell in his body was urging him to thrust harder.

"No, don't stop. Just go slow, ok" She ran her hands tenderly over his muscular arms. "I love you."

"I love you too" Jacob had to arch his back like a cat so he could bend forward to kiss her. He was just figuring out now that with their height difference this position was not the best choice for a first time.

While they kissed Bella moved her hands to his hips and gently pulled him into her. Her legs felt hot and numb as the pain slowly traveled down to her toes.

Jacob's loins were about to explode with passion as the tight heat gripped his erection. Going slow was difficult when all he wanted to do was get deeper inside her. He wanted to feel every inch of her core. Adrenalin and testosterone pumped through his body. His chest vibrated as he suppressed the instinctual urge to growl.

The barrier broke and Jacob's erection slid almost entirely inside her faster then he meant it to.

"Oh GOD!" They both cried out.

For Bella it was a moment of emotional pleasure overshadowed by the physical pain.

For Jacob it was the culmination of desire and ecstasy.

The soft music played in the background as the candlelight flickered on the wall. The sweet scent of vanilla filled the air. Holding each other in a tender embrace, they kissed again leaving their bodies connected. With pounding hearts and sensual tenderness Bella and Jacob were together at last.

Their moment of happiness was short-lived.

With warning Jacob suddenly stopped and snarled. His focus left Bella and went to the bedroom window.

"Jake.." She followed his gaze and gasped when she saw Edward standing in her bedroom.

"Cullen" Jacob spat as he quickly pulled out of Bella, positioning himself in between her and the leech.

"What the hell are you doing!" Edward demanded coming closer to the bed.

"What does it look like we're doing" Jacob sneered.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked Bella his concern evident.

"I would NEVER hurt her. Unlike you" Jacob began to shake in fury

"Stop it! Both of you!" Bella cried out as she tried to cover herself with the sheet. _HE was supposed to be hunting!_

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Edward reached out to physically remove Jacob from Bella's bed. Jacob phased, lunging at Edward. Bella cowered down as they crashed against the wall. The force of their impact broke the shelves Charlie had mounted. The contents of books and DVD's came raining down upon the two of them.

With his vampire strength Edward threw Jacob across the room. Jake's body slammed into the far wall leaving a deep impression. Edward was right there landing a solid punch in the werewolf's jaw. Jake's head was thrown sideways and his blood spattered on the mirror that hung by the bedroom door.

Jacob threw himself forward against the vampire, knocking him against the dresser. The flimsy piece of furniture buckled under Edward's weight, cracking down the center.

Bella screamed as Jacob's strong jaws clamped down on Edward's arm.

Her voice went unheard.

Bella's heart tore open as she realized neither would ever surrender.

"STOP IT" Her vocal chords strained under the volume. She couldn't let them hurt each other.

Blood flew through the air, the crimson droplets landing on the clean sheets as Edward viciously tore Jacob's shoulder open.

There was a loud crash as their bodies sailed through the air. The window shattered and the pane cracked as they broke through it free falling to the ground below.

Suddenly Alice was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "Bella I'm so sorry" She rushed to Bella's side ripping the sheets off the bed to cover her. "I tried to stop him"

"How did he know?" Bella asked as Alice helped her to her feet. "Did you have a vision?"

"No" Alice shook her head. "He's been reading Jacob's mind on and off all day."

"What?" Bella gasped. _Why didn't that possibility ever occur to me!_

"I know this sounds crazy – considering they're out there tearing each other up right now – but Edward thinks he is very amusing. Apparently Jacob had quite an eventful day today."

***

The jagged glass pierced the vampire's back as he went through the window. Agilely taking hold of a tree branch he watched as the wolf fell to the ground below. Jacob twisted in the air. He hit the ground hard, landing on his feet ready to strike. His head was silent for once; thankfully none of brothers were there to interfere.

The vampire dropped from the tree onto his enemy's back. Straddling him like a horse, the vampire tore open his back with his iron fingers. With a quick motion Jacob threw Cullen off his back, like a bull bucking a cowboy. The vampire landed on his feet a short distance away. Jacob spun around to face him.

They met halfway with incredible force, locking into each other. Jacob's sharp teeth tore through Edward's stone skin. His claws sunk deep in the vampire's torso.

Edward's fists reigned down on the wolf's snout in defense.

They rolled across the muddy ground, each trying to better the other. A series of scratching and punching ensued, but they were too evenly matched. Despite their strength, neither gained the upper hand. And so they continued to battle.

The shotgun thundered as the bullet flew through the air hitting the pair dead center.

The wolf's yelp and the vampire's grunt were simultaneous. Breaking apart they fell to the grass only inches from each other. Neither of them moved.

"You KILLED them" Bella screamed as she ran out the back door of her house barefoot, wearing only Jacob's oversize tee shirt. She saw both of them laying there motionless. Her legs went weak and she fell to her knees. Her tears fell hard choking away their names which she so desperately wanted to call out. Her torn heart had just shattered. She couldn't stand the thought of one of them dying – but both of them – in one night. Her stomach twisted and the bitter taste of vomit crept up her throat.

"Relax, takes more than a bullet to kill those things" Sherman replied as he cocked the shotgun.

"What?" She managed to gasp as she lowered her hands slightly. Her tears pausing in their ducts.

"Now tell me something, Bella. Why would a nice girl like you be associating with a werewolf and a vampire at this hour?"

Bella stared at the Deputy in disbelief. "You know about them?"

"MmmmmmmHmmmmm"

* * *

**Like you didn't know that was coming!**

**Final chapter is in process and will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And now the exciting conclusion.....**

* * *

"Holy crap! I got shot in the leg!" Jacob sat up and pressed his hand against the wound.

"Oh Please" Edward snapped getting up from the grass. "You were merely grazed. **I** was shot" He lifted what was left of his shredded shirt to show Jacob the four inch exit wound in his back.

Jacob peeked under his hands at the small flesh wound on his thigh. _Ok. Cullen wins that one._

"Ahem" Sherman cleared his throat as he set the shotgun against his shoulder. "You" he looked at Jacob, "get in that house and get some clothes on boy, before I cite you on Indecent Exposure"

"Yes, Sir" Jacob cupped his hands over his groin and ran with Olympic speed toward the back door.

"And you" Sherman looked at Edward. "I believe you are out past curfew"

"You're going to cite me for a curfew violation" Edward crossed his arms over his chest and gave the Deputy a hard stare.

"We've been through this before, Cullen. I don't care if you ARE 107 years old. You look 17. You're certainly acting like you're 17 – so I'm gonna treat you like you're 17. Now get your sparkly ass out of here." Sherman ordered.

"Bella" Edward whispered her name completely ignoring the Deputy.

"Take the hint already. She's not interested." Sherman snorted.

"Is that true?" Edward's eyes locked onto Bella's.

"Edward, I'm so sorry" Her eyes burned as the tears began falling again. She wasn't sorry about being with Jacob, she was sorry for not being honest with Him about it.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. You were so happy for me. You wanted me to stay human" Bella mumbled through her emotions. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

He turned his head away from her. _I should have known. _He took a moment to compose himself. Shifting uneasily, he moved toward Bella.

"Never apologize for choosing life" His amber eyes gazed into hers. Bella's soul felt the familiar dazzle seep through her one final time.

"Isabella Swan, you will remain in my heart for eternity" Edward's cold fingers touched her own as he raised her hand. With one last gesture his cool lips pressed against the skin just above her knuckles. Even in defeat he remained a perfect gentleman.

She closed her eyes as the last tear fell. The last tear she would ever shed for Him. His hand left hers and when she opened her eyes Edward Cullen had vanished into the night.

Bella looked up into the midnight sky as she wiped the wetness from her cheek. She knew she would never see Him again.

"Bella" Deputy Sherman's voice broke the silence. "You want me to stick around for awhile?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine" Bella looked up into her bedroom window. The light was on and she saw Alice trying to clean up the mess inside. _How am I going to explain this to Charlie?_

_****_

Jacob was in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror assessing his wounds. In addition to being grazed by a bullet, he had various cuts and bruises all over his body and a fat lip where the leech sucker punched him. The discomfort from those injuries was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling below the belt.

Reaching into his shorts he tenderly grasped his flaccid penis examining the bruised circular indentation on its shaft. Phasing while wearing a condom was something he would never do again.

The injuries were the least of his worries at the moment. He sank down onto the side of the bathtub with his head hung low.

_Black, you completely fucked up tonight. Fighting Cullen. Trashing Bella's room. Letting Sherman see you phased. Not to mention the Treaty is probably void now thanks to you. How am I going to fix everything? I would have been better off if Charlie caught us doing it and then shot me._

_****_

Bella stood in the doorway of her bedroom where Alice was hastily throwing the broken shelves into a trash bag.

"Bella I am so sorry about this" Alice apologized. "I called Carlisle and we're going to care of everything."

"What am I going to tell my dad?"

"I'll talk to him – don't worry about a thing" Alice hugged her.

"Thank you Alice" Bella squeezed her back. "Is Jake still here?"

"He's in the bathroom" Alice replied.

Bella walked a few paces down the hall and knocked on the door. "Jake, can I come in?"

"I guess"

Bella opened the door and placed her hand to her mouth when she saw his injuries. "Oh Jake" She rushed to his side "are you alright?" she held her hands out wanting to touch him, but not wanting to cause him any more physical pain. Reaching out she took his hand in hers.

"You hate me now, don't you?" He asked without looking at her.

"NO. Why would you think that?" Bella tightened her grip on his hand.

"Because I lost control." His voice cracked. "I know I'm still new at this, but I really _believed_ that I would never snap like that. Especially in front of you. You know I would never hurt you. EVER" He declared.

"Jacob" Bella cupped his face in her hands. "I love you so much" she kissed his cheek. "And I know if He hadn't shown up none of this would have happened. Don't blame yourself. Tonight was not your fault."

"So you're not going to break up with me" Jack asked hopefully.

"Jacob" Bella pressed her forehead to his "that thought never even crossed my mind."

He pressed his bruised mouth against hers in a tender kiss.

"I will make this up to you I promise" Jacob ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know you will" Bella smiled. "And you can start Saturday night."

"What's Saturday night?" Jacob asked.

_*****_

_You smiled, and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in heaven_

_And you are mine at last_

_-Ella Fitzgerald _

The night was coming to an end at Forks High School Senior Prom.

Bella wrapped her arms tighter around Jake as the final notes of the last slow dance played. It was Saturday night and the one week anniversary of their first kiss.

"You ready to go Bella" Jacob's smile was hard to miss.

"I know you're ready to go" She discreetly brushed her hand against the crotch of his pants. _Yep. He's definitely ready to go._

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dance floor. She knew Jacob had been counting down the minutes until the Prom was over. He was so excited about tonight. And so was she. Nervous, but excited.

Moments later they were in the Rabbit on their way to First Beach to finally consummate their relationship.

Uninterrupted.

Fingers Crossed.

No Sherman (busy with busting the after prom tail-gaiting)

No Charlie or Billy (they were at their respective homes 'waiting up')

No Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry or Quil (A few "visual arts" DVDs were occupying them for the evening)

And No Edward (He fled the country or something like that)

"I still can't believe Charlie fell for the Extreme Bedroom Makeover excuse" Jake laughed.

"You know he _loves_ Alice. And, she can be very persuasive when she wants to be." Bella grinned.

"You miss her don't you?" Jacob asked.

"Alice was like a sister to me" Bella sighed. "And I'll definitely miss that. But Rachel's coming home from school soon right?"

"Yeah and I think she's bringing her crazy roommate with her" Jacob rolled his eyes "Bells – you have to meet this girl – she's … well, there's not even a word for what she is."

"I'd love to meet her." Bella smiled. _I'm definitely looking forward to meeting Violet._

"So on another note, you want to hear a joke?" Jacob asked as he glanced over at her.

"Sure" Bella smiled. Jacob's jokes were always terrible.

"A penguin takes his car to the shop." Jacob began.

"How can a penguin drive a car?" Bella asked critically.

"Don't interrupt my joke" He pretended to scold her.

"The mechanic tells him he needs an hour to check it out." He continued. "So the penguin goes across the street to the 7-11 and gets some ice cream. Penguins love ice cream."

"What about werewolves?" Bella interrupted again. "Do werewolves like ice cream?"

"I think we've established that werewolves prefer whipped cream" Jacob grinned.

"Now the poor little guy doesn't have any arms, so he gets it all over his beak." He continued. "So then he goes back to the mechanic and the guy tells him "looks like you blew a seal". The penguin tells him "No, that's just a little ice cream" _Think she'll take the hint that I might want a little oral action._

Bella laughed. Not because the joke was funny, but because Jacob was. _A joke about a blow job. VERY subtle Jake._

The ride seemed to take forever, the anticipation of the upcoming event made it even worse. Bella glanced at the speedometer and saw the VW was doing close to 70 mph on the highway courtesy of Jacob's lead foot.

When they reached their destination, the car was barely in park when Jacob assaulted Bella with kisses. She gave in at first, but when his hands started roaming, she knew it was time to head down to the beach.

Jacob slung the backpack over his shoulder and carried the large blanket under his arm. Taking Bella by the hand they walked toward the ocean. Bella leaned her head against Jacob. Tonight was going to be wonderful. The beach, the stars – It was so romantic.

In a secluded spot Jacob had scoped out the day before, he put the blanket down. Opening the back pack he dumped the contents out in the corner and sifted through them. Bella sat down on the blanket and set her shoes next to her. Glancing out into the night sky she took a mental picture. She leaned back on her arms and watched as Jacob stripped down. He carelessly tossed his shirt and tie in the sand and tore several condoms from the strip.

"How many times are we going to it?" Bella asked nervously.

"Four or five" Jacob smiled. _Maybe more._

_He can keep dreaming. I think once will be enough. For tonight at least._

Bella heard the wrapper tear, and wrinkled her brow when she saw Jacob putting on a condom (The correct way. He's a fast learner)

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Getting ready to go surfing. What does it look like I'm doing?" He crawled across the blanket and started to pull up her dress.

"Hold on there horn dog" Bella yanked the material from his hands. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jacob looked down at his latex covered erection then back up at Bella. "I don't think so"

"Foreplay, Jacob" Bella frowned.

"Foreplay? Bella we just had FOUR hours of foreplay"

"The Prom does not count as foreplay"

"Looking at you in that dress is all the foreplay I need" His lusty eyes rolled over her body.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed.

"Ok, Ok." Jacob kissed her softly. "I'll give you all the foreplay you want" He crawled around her side, then

sat behind Bella pulling her in between his legs. He wrapped his warm arms around and softly nuzzled the back of her neck. "I love you Bella"

"I love you too" She replied letting her head fall forward as his kisses tickled her. His erection pressed against her back.

"Do you want me to be on top?" He whispered in her ear.

Bella smiled to herself. The thought of his warm body covering hers was simply delightful. His mouth moved down to her shoulders and continued down the center of her back as he unzipped her gown.

_NO BRA. Excellent._

His warm hands pushed the spaghetti straps of the gown over her shoulders. Bella pulled her arms in holding the front of the gown against her chest. Suddenly the thought of being naked outside scared her. Jacob's eager fingers made their way to her breasts. Squeezing her delicate nipples, just enough to make her sigh with pleasure. She tilted her head back and to the side kissing his ear. His mouth found hers and their tongues circled each other. Bella wrapped her arm around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

While they kissed Jacob moved from behind her, letting her descend against the blanket. Straddling over her, his mouth moved from her lips down her neck. He nibbled at her collarbone then continued to her chest where his tongue swept over her erect nipples, giving them each a turn in his mouth. Bella helped him pull her dress down over her hips. She waited for his reaction to the tiny thong she'd bought especially for Prom. _He'd better like it. That thing was up my ass all night._

Jacob ran his hand along the silky material. _I love this. _He removed the dress the rest of the way and tossed it to the side. Bella sat up, naked except for her underwear. "Your turn" she smiled.

She traced her fingers along his rippled chest, before sliding her hands down to his stomach. He had his eyes closed and the most sensual expression on his face. She slid her hand across his erection, watching as his body tensed up in response.

"Bella" it was more a growl than a word.

On his own accord Jacob hastily dropped his pants the rest of the way. He pressed Bella's hand against his massive cock with one hand while letting the other fall between her legs rubbing the material between her legs.

It was at that moment the first raindrop fell.

They ignored it.

Jacob's hand left Bella's as he grasped the thin elastic on her hips sliding her thong lower so his thick fingers could reach inside her.

The rain drops came down harder.

With Jacob's large body covering hers, Bella barely felt it. She tightened her grasp on him, elated as his cock pulsed at her touch.

They both heard the thunder rumbling in the distance.

Jacob pulled Bella's underwear off quickly. Time was of the essence.

He dipped his first finger inside her. She let go of him. Lying flat she relaxed her body as the tingling crept up into her stomach.

The precipitation became more forceful. Its cold drops on Bella's bare skin made her shiver. She looked up at Jacob who was busily stimulating her.

"Jake" She said just as a bolt of lightening flash across the sky.

He paused and looked at her with a pained expression on his face. The thunder was much louder this time. She didn't have to tell him, he knew they couldn't stay out here. He removed his hand, gave her back her underwear and put her dress next to her on the blanket.

"I'm sorry" Bella said sadly. _It wasn't supposed to rain until the morning._

"I'm sorry too." He replied. _You have no idea how sorry I am_

They dressed quickly and ran back to the car, getting inside just as it began pouring. The rain drummed on the roof of the Rabbit as they sat there in silence.

Jacob's thumbs tapped against the steering wheel. "So… you want to go back to school and do the Post Prom thing?" He asked less than enthusiastically.

Bella sighed. "I guess so"

Jacob started the car, shifted into drive and pulled onto the dirt road. Bella reached forward and turned on the radio. Not that she liked music, but she needed a distraction from the disappointment.

They pulled onto the highway that led back to Forks. There was a scraping noise and a slight buck as Jacob shifted gears. Bella bit her lip as she glanced over at him. The muscles in his neck flexed as his jaw clenched tightly.

_Please God, for his sake don't let the car break down._

The idle chatter of the radio deejay stopped and a few notes of music played before the sound of the Black Eyed Peas came through the speakers.

_I got a feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_I got a feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_I got a feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Jacob frowned as he listened to the overly repetitive lyrics. _Well if that's not a kick in the balls…_

"Geez. Do they say anything else?" Bella commented. She reached forward to change the station. As soon as her fingers touched the knob, every single light on the dash came on.

"What the hell!" Jacob exclaimed

Then an instant later the motor cut off.

"NOOOOOO" Jacob screamed. _Why Me? Why tonight? _

Jacob pulled the car onto the shoulder of the highway and put it in park. He leaned forward banging his head on the top of the steering wheel.

"Jake, it's alright" Bella rubbed his back. "My house is only a couple miles away"

"That's not the point Bella." Jacob sat up and popped the hood release. "Let me just take a quick look and see if it's something obvious" He opened the door and stepped out into the rain. Bella watched as the hood rose and blocked her view. _I hate seeing him like this._

Jacob said a silent prayer as he lifted the Rabbit's hood. This was her third strike as far as he was concerned. Monday after school he was going to the library and posting the damn CraigsList ad he'd written a week ago.

In the pouring rain he looked down into the engine compartment and immediately saw the problem. One of the battery cables had come loose. He quickly corrected the issue and double checked the other cable, which was fine. He slammed the hood closed and wiped his hands along the wet fender.

_Thank you_ He folded his hands and bowed his head.

He opened the driver's side door and noticed his seat was all the way up. "Bella?" He ducked his head and saw her in the back patting the spot next to her.

"Come here Jacob" She smiled slyly.

He climbed inside and sat beside her. Bella's hand slid up his inner thigh and over his groin. He let out a deep breath as his erection reacted to her touch. "But you said you didn't want to do it in the backseat."

"I changed my mind." Bella rubbed him again. "I think we should join the multitudes of teenagers who fornicate in a car after Prom."

"It is an old custom." Jacob grinned. "And as a full-blooded Quileute, we take tradition very seriously."

Bella smirked at him as she straddled over his lap. Her fingers ran lightly down the cotton fabric as she unbuttoned his dress shirt and slid it over his broad shoulders. She kissed his lips softly then traveled down his neck biting him gently. "Jacob" she kept murmuring his name as the growls vibrated in his chest. She could feel his hard cock beneath her. _I want him so much. _With unsure hands she tried to get the fly of his pants open so she could touch him.

"Bella" Jacob moaned as he unzipped her dress. The straps fell over her shoulders exposing her breasts. His large hands covered them completely. She leaned forward letting his warm tongue lap at her nipples.

Jacob's hands were already up her dress and running over her bare thighs. His fingers crossed over to her center where she conveniently had removed her underwear. His palm brushed against the stubble that had begun to grow back. _It would be so hot if she kept it shaved._ One finger slipped inside her with ease and she bucked her hips against him.

Their arms bumped as Bella worked to free his erection. She ran both her hands up and down his shaft as he moaned with delight. "I want you inside me" She whispered into his ear.

Jacob grabbed another condom and tore the wrapper open. Bella slid back on his lap watching as he expertly slid it over his penis. He tried to wiggle out of his pants but there just wasn't enough room. So Bella helped him pull them off of one leg.

"I love you Bella" Jacob kissed her as she knelt over him.

"I love you too Jacob." She kissed him back. "How should I do this?" Bella asked as she tried to lower herself onto him. The material of her prom gown bunched up between them.

"You should take off the dress" Jacob urged.

"Then I'll be completely naked" Bella countered.

"Here, you can wear this" Jacob grabbed his sweaty wrinkled dress shirt.

Bella nodded as Jacob helped her remove the last piece of clothing. She slid her arms through the sleeves of his shirt and buttoned a handful of buttons in the middle to keep it in place.

Jacob ran his large hands over her hips pulling her close to him. He kissed her lips briefly before penetrating her mouth with his tongue. The skin to skin feeling of their hips grinding together made both of them sigh with pleasure.

"Bells, can we do it now?" Jacob panted.

"uh huh" She gasped.

Bella rose up from his lap bumping her head on the roof. "Ow"

"You alright?"

'Fine" she replied as Jacob slid his erection in between her legs. She felt the pressure of the tip pressing against her as he lifted his hips up from the seat.

Jacob frowned as he thrust slowly upward, but couldn't seem to penetrate her. "I think you need to come down on me Bells" He placed his hands over her hips.

"Alright" Bella let her knees slid out to the side as she clung to Jacob's neck. There was a moment of slight resistance followed by the familiar uncomfortable feeling between her legs. Jacob whimpered and dug his fingers into her sides yanking her downward.

"Jacob" She cried out tightening her arms around him and burying her head into his neck.

"Uhhhhh" He moaned as his strong arms left her hips to wrap around her small body.

They stayed there for a minute holding each other while Jacob kissed every part of her his mouth could reach. His hands rubbed up and down her back while she nestled against him. "Bella" he growled as he gently bit her neck. His body was on fire and his heart thudded in his chest. "Bella move your hips" he whispered into her ear.

She took a breath, still recovering from his entire length filling her so completely. His hands tightened on her waist and she felt him lift her up and then pull her back down onto him. "Bella" He growled louder and his body trembled. His fingers flexed over her hips. "Bells" He panted. "I think we need to go faster"

"Not too fast" She told him.

"Ok"

With his strong arms he moved Bella's hips up and down, increasing the friction on his already pulsing erection. Her tight core gripped him hard as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

Bella could feel her internal organs being pushed upward with each thrust. He hadn't finished yet but she knew she was going to be very sore tomorrow. But she could worry about that later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy every second.

Jacob panted hard while grabbing her wildly all over her body. He moaned her name over and over while covering her with animalistic kisses. There were no words to describe the way he felt physically and emotionally. It was better than anything he'd ever experienced. All five senses were energized and alive.

Bella acclimated to the rhythm and began kissing his neck, just the way he liked it. His low guttural noises were getting louder. His hands gripped her hard and held her hips tightly in place while his breathing quicken.

"Jake" she whispered.

"Stay still" he panted. "Just don't move"_ I am soooo close_

"What's wrong?"

"Shhhh!" his breathing was heavy.

Bella froze in place and realized the metal seat buckle was digging into her knee. She winced and shimmied her leg ever so slightly to relieve the pain.

Jacob let out a deafening growl as he crushed her against him with his arms and kissed her as hard as he could. By the time Bella was able to pull away, she was absolutely breathless.

"you moved" Jacob mumbled as he nibbled her neck.

"and you loved it" Bella ran her hands through his hair.

"yeah. I did." Jacob grinned.

Bella curled up against his warm muscular chest as he hugged her tight. She had never been happier in her entire life.

It was still hard to believe that she'd almost chosen Him over her best friend in the entire world. The person who brought her back to life, who made her smile, who made her sides burst with laughter from a single look. The boyfriend who would NEVER leave her. Hard to believe she'd come so close to making the wrong choice.

Maybe Jacob didn't have all the things that Edward had – the clothes, the cars, the musicality or the sexy brooding vampire thing. Maybe he wasn't the timeless gentleman that quoted poetry and had over a century of life experience.

But Jacob didn't need any of those things.

He was perfect in his own way.

The End.

* * *

**An enormous thank you to Team Jacob. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**And yes, I know I didn't explain a few things - but hey - had to leave the door open for a Sequel...**

**It's your call Team Jacob. **


	11. Chapter 11 BONUS CHAPTER

**A/N: Wrote this for a contest, missed the deadline and so I figured I'd post it as a Christmas Present to everyone who has this story on alert. **

**Merry Christmas  
Gemma**

* * *

One Vampire, One Volvo S60R

Penname(s): GEM1588

Pairing: Bella and Edward

Summary: A Volvo S60R plus Edward and Bella. Please note this is NOT a sequel. Just a One Shot contest Entry.

Disclaimer: I would like to thank Stephanie Meyers, Rob Pattison, Kristen Stewart, the Team Edward Volvo commercial and several shots of Mad Dog 20/20 (yeah I'm a classy alcoholic) for giving me the inspiration to write this story.

* * *

Edward sat in the driver's seat of his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical) staring at the front door of the Swan residence. This was it. HIS chance. Jacob had blown it – BIG time. Bella had caught him fucking Leah Clearwater. Alice had seen their break-up and told Edward every last sordid detail, right down to Bella telling Jacob she faked every single orgasm. Edward grinned. He knew the stupid dog would mess up eventually, but he never expected it to happen this soon. It had only been three months!

Edward looked in the rearview mirror, doing his own personal inspection. He smiled first. Nothing in his teeth. No blood or deer hair. Good. He tilted his head back to look up his nose. No sign of the coke lines he'd done before just before he came. Good. He practiced his brooding tortured vampire expression once more. It was perfect, just like it always was. He cupped his hand over his mouth and nose. Breath. He exhaled hard. Delicious. He looked in the passenger seat of his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical)at the dozen long stemmed red roses and the song he'd written, which was an exact copy of the one he'd written about the last human high school girl he courted back in 1993, but Bella would never know that.

Ok. He thought to himself. _Time to get laid._

He got out of his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical) and walked up the driveway to the front door. He rang the doorbell then shoved his hand in his pocket, furrowing his eyebrows_,_ making sure he looked compassionate and concerned.

Bella answered the door with a smile, "Hi Edward."

"Bella," he could see her euphoric reaction as he spoke her name. Yeah, this was going to be too easy. "These are for you," Edward held out the bouquet of roses.

"They're beautiful," Bella took the roses in her hands, noticing that all the thorns were already removed. "Come inside, I'm going to get a vase."

Edward followed her inside, where he saw her father Charlie sitting in the couch watching ESPN. The dumb fuck still had no idea he was a vampire. Pathetic.

"Edward," Charlie came over to greet him, holding out his hand. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're back in town for awhile. Bella could use a friend right now," Charlie lowered his voice glancing at Bella who was filling a vase with water. "I don't know if she told you what happened with Jacob, but let me tell you something if I so much as see that S.O.B. in Forks, I'm hauling his ass straight to jail. Nobody cheats on my little girl."

"What he did to her, it sickens me," Edward told the Sheriff. "I can assure you that I will not allow him to so much as look at her while I'm here."

"Thank you," Charlie patted him on the shoulder. "I want you to know, that **I** was always on Team Edward."

"Thank you, sir," Edward replied in his most respectful tone. "I promise to take excellent care of Bella of this evening. What time shall I bring her home?"

"Stay out as long as you want," Charlie told him as the baseball game caught his attention again.

Bella came into the living room, looking absolutely radiant until she tripped over the throw rug and fell on her face.

"Christ Bella!" Charlie exclaimed as he leaned over the back of the couch, "You alright?"

Edward saw the trickle of blood on her lower lip, and it took everything in him to not lick it right on front of Charlie. _Good things cum to those who wait._ He told himself as he went to Bella's side, helping her to her feet and offering her a tissue.

He offered his arm, which she accepted and he escorted her out of the house and to his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical).

"Have a good time tonight!" Charlie called after them.

Edward walked Bella to the passenger side of his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical) and opened the door for her. She smiled at him again, and Edward knew tonight was going to end very well. Once she was inside he shut the door. Turning his back discreetly he checked his breath one last time. Minty Fresh. Excellent.

Edward hopped in the driver's seat of his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical) and Bella smiled at him again. She hadn't realized how much she missed Edward or his perfect clothes, perfect good looks and stereotypical brooding vampire demeanor. He gave her a tiny, miniscule smile then started his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical) put it in gear and began backing out of the driveway. From the corner of her eye Bella looked over at her ex-boyfriend. He hadn't changed at all over the last three months. He was still absolutely perfect. It was hard to believe he came all the way here from Alaska to see her, especially after he'd caught her fucking Jacob in her bedroom that night. God, what a mistake that had been!

Bella was very nervous about tonight. Edward hadn't said anything about getting back together, but Bella knew she was going to fuck him tonight, fuck him so hard and so hot that he HAD to give her another chance.

"You want to hear a joke?" Bella asked as Edward glanced over at her.

"I suppose," Edward smiled. Bella wasn't much of a comedian, but how bad could it be?

"A Blonde took her little black dress to the cleaners," Bella began. "The woman who was working took her dress and said "Thank you, Come Again." The Blonde said, "That's not CUM, it's toothpaste."

Edward laughed. Not because the joke was funny, but because Bella said the word 'cum". Maybe spending a few months with the flea bag had done her some good. Perhaps she'd finally gotten rid of her 'Mary Sue' complex. Maybe she'd actually be fun to fuck. He knew he'd find out soon enough.

"Uh Oh," Edward moaned. Bella looked straight ahead and saw the Port Angeles Police Road Block. "I have to pull over," he said as he turned the steering wheel. They went off the highway onto the shoulder.

"What's going on?" Bella said softly.

"I have no idea," Edward answered. He opened the door of his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical) and walked around it and up to one of the policemen. Bella turned around in her seat watching the way his perfect ass moved in his perfect jeans. She reached down between her legs and rubbed the silk panties she was wearing._ Down girl_, she told herself as she wet her lips thinking about his sparkly vampire cock.

Edward got back into the silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical) a few minutes later. "There's a broken water main two blocks ahead," he told Bella. "There's a detour, but we'll most likely be late for the movie."

"Maybe we could talk for awhile, and see a later movie," Bella suggested.

"I think we should…talk," Edward agreed as he pulled back into traffic following the detour. A few raindrops spattered on the windshield of the silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical), and the wipers came on automatically to sweep them away.

Edward turned into the lot of the movie theater and parked his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical) in the most remote corner. They sat in the car for a few minutes in silence just watching the rain. Bella didn't want to be the one to start this conversation, but she knew she should.

"I think we should talk about us". Bella said as she looked over at Edward.

"I think we should," he replied in such a serious way it pulled at her heart. "May I go first?" he asked.

"Edward, you don't have to."

"I want to," he reached in his pocket. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about US."

Bella watched as he unfolded a piece of paper.

"I wrote a song for you," Edward said softly as he gazed into her eyes. Humming a few bars to begin the melody, he closed his eyes and began to sing (Rob Pattison's Never Think from the Twilight Soundtrack):

I should never think

What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't

You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh Love  
So call me by my name

And oh, save your soul  
save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
Before nothing can be done

I'll try to decide when  
She'll lie in the end  
I ain't got no fight in me  
In this whole damn world  
To tell you to hold off  
You choose to hold on  
It's the one thing that I've known

Once I put my coat on  
I'm coming out of this all wrong  
She's standing outside holding me  
Saying oh please  
I'm in love  
I'm in love

Girl save your soul  
Save your soul  
Before you're too far gone  
And before nothing can be done

'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on

'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on

'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on

'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on

'Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Hold on

Bella sat there staring at him, wondering when he was gonna shut the fuck up. If she heard the words "Without me you got it all, So hold on, Hold on" she was gonna throw herself off the cliff again.

He sighed as he sang the last note, running his perfect hands through his perfect dark hair.

"That was beautiful, Edward," Bella took a deep breath thanking God that the torture was over, "but I think you're wrong."

She'd be preparing her speech for a few days. She didn't need to write it down. "Give me your hands," she said simply taking both his cool hands in hers. She looked down at the pale flawless skin and perfectly manicured fingernails. Bella brought his perfect hands to her mouth, where she pressed her warm lips against them.

"Edward, there are so many things I love about you. I love your personality. I love that you protect me. I love that no matter how far away you are, you still watch over me. I love your generous heart. Every moment I spent with you I cherished, even to this day." Bella looked into his perfect soft amber eyes, as she slipped one of his perfect fingers into her mouth, circling it with her tongue.

"Bella," Edward's eyes broke away from hers to look down at her full lips puckered around his finger. "What are you saying?"

She slid his perfect finger out of her mouth, "It's important to be honest."

"Let's be honest then," he looked up at her. She saw the confusion his face.

"I want to be with you."

"You want to be with me," he repeated.

She just nodded.

Edward pulled his hands away from her and leaned back against the seat of his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical). Even though a part of him suspected that she might feel this way he wasn't prepared to hear her actually saying it, which put him in a very good position for some naughty negotiations.

"I never stopped thinking about you," she reached out for his hand again.

"But you never tried to contact me," he pulled his hand away.

"I didn't know what to say or how to say it."

"You wounded me, Bella," he stared at her, "so deeply that I don't know if I can ever mend." Edward grinned inwardly. That certainly was a load of crap, so he added a fake tear for authenticity.

Bella felt her heart break a little as the tiny tear rolled down his cheek. Then suddenly she couldn't look at him anymore. The rain continued to pour down with no signs of slowing.

They were trapped in this awful moment and there was nothing either one could do about it.

"Do you want to hear something funny?" Bella whispered. She knew if she spoke too loud her voice would crack.

"It's not another blonde joke is it?" Edward said as he folded his hands on his lap.

"I wanted tonight to be magical for us. I wanted us to reconnect and resurrect all the love that we had for each other. I hoped tonight would end with some incredible make-up sex."

Edward sat there stunned. Bella propositioning him? He'd have to send the mutt a Thank You card, clearly he trained her very well.

She turned her body sideways on the seat and looked at him, "So what do you think?"

Edward looked into her eyes, making sure to dazzle her with his sparkly beauty.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined our first time making love," Edward whispered.

"How did you imagine it?" Bella replied unsure why she would even ask that. She already knew the answer. He was a gentleman. He wanted to get married and consummate their relationship on their honeymoon. Bella was also 99.9% certain Edward was a virgin.

Edward leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair from Bella's face. He inclined his head slightly, his cherry red clown lips pouty as he struggled to speak. "I thought I would be your one and only love Bella. I gave my heart to you for all eternity, and I hoped you would do me the same honor." The vampire nearly rolled his eyes at the words that came out of his mouth. He'd been shoveling this shit for so long, it just came naturally.

"Edward, I'm so sorry about Jacob," Bella leaned forward reaching out for Edward's smooth pale cheek. "I was caught up in teenage hormones, he means NOTHING to me anymore. In fact, I'm thankful that this happened because it brought us back together. And I want tonight to be the beginning of our eternity."

Bella leaned across the center console, and half climbed into Edward's lap. She cupped his perfect face in her hands, staring first at his perfect mouth, then at the crotch of his pants, saying a prayer that he was as big as Jacob. She'd gotten so accustomed to getting fucked by Black's horse cock, she wasn't sure she could downgrade without some disappointment.

Bella ran her tongue across her lips, and caressed the vampire's perfect lower lip with her thumb. His eyes dropped, meeting hers.

"You understand how difficult it is for me to be this close to you," he reminded her.

"Edward, I want this more than anything. If know that you might lose control and bite me…"

"I might Kill you, Bella."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, to be with you," Bella pressed her lips against his and pried his resistant mouth open with her tongue.

Edward pulled away, getting as close as he could to the door without actually falling out of the silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical).

"You realize, my mouth is full of venom," he felt the need to call that to her attention.

"I don't care," Bella frowned. "I want you. I want to feel you inside me," she ran her hand up his perfect thigh. "I need you Edward, more than I ever have before."

Edward kept his poker face, but he wanted to hear her beg for it. Plead with him to fuck her in his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical).

"Bella, you know I would never hurt you again."

"I know, baby," Bella's hand cupped the back of his perfect neck. "I know. And I will never hurt you again, either."

Bella kissed him again and once again he pushed her away.

_Beg for it bitch_ Edward's mind screamed at her. _I want you to fucking beg for my cock. _

"Edward, I know you're hurting, but I want you. I love you," Bella squeezed herself all the way on his lap, pressing her body against him. "I know I'm not a virgin, but I think that will make it better for both of us."

Edward was slightly amused by Bella's reference to her chastity or lack there of. He was again somewhat thankful to the dog for breaking her in. In his experience, virgins were absolutely terrible in bed.

"Bella, my love," he cooed to her, "I don't hold that against you. I just fear that I may not be able to suppress myself, that I may endanger you and I couldn't live with myself if that happened." _Now fucking beg!_

"Edward, please. I love you," Bella threw her arms around his neck. "Please Edward, just this once. Please let us have this moment together."

Edward held her in his arms. She said 'please' three times, that wasn't exactly begging, but he figured it was the best he was going to get – at least tonight.

"Bella," his breath blew into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Edward," she panted as she began kissing him.

She frantically scraped her fingers down his shirt, tearing wildly at the buttons as she bit into his neck. Her hands ran over the bump of his erection, and she was relieved it only seemed to be about an inch smaller than Jake's – she could live with that.

She pulled the door handle of the silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical) and they both fell onto the asphalt pavement.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed as he looked around frantically for spectators.

"I need to fuck you, Edward," Bella's hot lips raked across his stomach and to the waistband of his pants where she worked feverishly to get them undone. "I need this," her warm hands reached inside his boxers and stroked his hard cock.

Edward stared up at the sky. It was still light outside, and they were in plain sight.

"Get back in the car, Bella," he pushed her away.

"But Edward," she looked genuinely upset.

"In the car, NOW!"

Bella stopped, a little stunned at Edward's commanding tone, but she climbed back into the driver's seat of the silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical)..

"No," he grabbed her arm, "back here." He flipped up the front seat and gestured to the back seat of the silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical). He climbed in beside her and was assaulted again by kissing and groping.

"Edward, I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

He slouched back and allowed her to unfasten his pants.

"I'm gonna ride your cock and make you cum."

Bella yanked his pants hard getting them down over his hips. And that's when she got her first look at Edward's dick. She stopped and stared, unable to help herself.

"What's wrong?" Edward looked at his cock and then at Bella.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Yes," Edward answered trying to restrain his annoyance.

"Because," Bella ran her hand along his shaft tentatively, "Jake's didn't look like that."

Edward clenched his fists, attempting to control himself.

"I imagine Jacob is circumcised." It was all he was able to say.

"And you're not." Bella continued to stare at his penis which was now losing its stiffness.

"It wasn't something that was done in the early 1900's," Edward explained through clenched teeth.

"It's so wrinkly," Bella poked it with her finger. "Reminds me of a Shar Pei," Bella grinned.

He nearly lost it when she said that. "I've had enough," Edward pulled his pants back in place.

"Edward, don't be angry," Bella reached for his hand. "I'm sorry, I just never saw one before. Please don't put it away."

"Put it away?" Edward repeated. "It's not a toy Bella. It's a crucial part of my anatomy."

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized again as Edward got out of his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical).

"I'm taking you home now," Edward's brow furrowed in fury as he threw the silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical) in gear and sped out of the parking lot. He broke the sound barrier as he drove down the highway at nearly twice the speed limit.

"Edward slow down, please," Bella begged, "You're making me nauseous."

The vampire continued at warp speed until he heard the gagging sound.

"Bella, NO!" but it was too late. She'd vomited all over the leather interior of his silver Volvo S60 R (the 'R' being absolutely critical). He swerved off the road and onto the shoulder, pulling her out of the car just she began vomiting again.

Edward buried his face in his hands as Bella puked over the guard rail and into the grass below. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Alice, do you have a moment?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. And you didn't mention it because?"

"Lovely. Thank you for thinking of me, dear sister."

Edward hung up the phone and stood beside Bella rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry about your car," Bella blubbered as she tried to spit out the last few droplets of puke.

"It's not the car, I'm worried about," Edward frowned. "I just spoke with Alice, she saw this unfortunate incident earlier but chose not to say anything."

"Why would she do that?" Bella looked at Edward.

"I suppose she thought it would be better if you found out on your own."

"Found out what?"

"You're pregnant, Bella."


	12. Chapter 12 Sequel Info

In honor of Eclipse opening at the box office today, I've posted the first chapter of the sequel to TVOB.

It's called Plan B.

I hope you enjoy it.

Gemma


End file.
